Command over the Azur Lane
by Danteinfernus
Summary: Take place after Azur Lane (anime ver.) ep 7, they found themselves in the situation of the War of Three Great Powers. Wait... What is a shipgirl? Can anyone explained to me?
1. Prologue: Beginning of two wars

**Prologue: Beginning of the two wars.**

* * *

**Warning: Some Grammar errors**

**Azur Lane World**

**Otherworldly Realm**

**Azur Lane - Eagle Union POV**

Damm the Sakura Empire! Using technology from the Sirens was unforgivable. Worse still, they allied the Sirens. Even the IronBlood join them to form the 'Crimson Axis' to fight against us. However, we are not alone. With the Royal Navy assist us to fight against the traitorous alliance, the combined fleet of two powerful nations: Eagle Union and Royal Navy launched a joint fleet to battle against the Crimson Axis and it ends today.

As Azur Lane and the Sakura Empire prepare to face each other in a decisive naval battle, sending their largest fleets of whoever can fight. In order for Sakura Empire to win the edge of the battle, Akagi (flagship) uses a spell to transport the Azur Lane fleet into an otherworldly realm, where they must fight against a combined Sakura Empire and Siren fleet. A fierce battle occurs between each other as all shipgirls engaged with each other until that moment. A number of planes from both sides dogfight among themselves with two ladies sitting on its plane.

"Are you really in alliance with the Siren?" A longed white-haired lady with white captain hat asked her opponent. She was the USS Enterprise from the Eagle Union and also a flagship as well.

"Did Akashi talk? She really need to be disciplined." A white short hair with fox ears and five white tails on her back. She is the IJN Kaga, half sister to IJN Akagi and part of the flagship.

"You and Akagi are traitors! Not to us, but to Sakura Empire comrades!" Enterprise retorted before she use her rigg (act like a bow) to fire at Kaga.

"You know nothing about my sister!" Kaga felt insult when Enterprise accused her and Akagi for being a traitor while dodging hit from Enterprise.

While both of them are fighting, a brown fox lady watch them but soon she was bored.

"I can't let Kaga to do all the work." A brown fox lady watch her half-sister fight against Enterprise. She is the IJN Akagi of the Sakura Empire and half sister to Kaga.

However, she was interrupted when shells fire toward her. She immediately counter attacked by throwing red paper planes at the shells. Black smoke appeared as it impact on these shells.

"Here come the nuisance." Akagi was annoyed to see someone interference in helping her half-sister.

Once the smoke cleared, a white long hair lady in maid clothing is the one who assaulted her. That maid is HMS Belfast from the Royal Navy.

"I could do some housekeeping." Akagi sarcastically replied to a pesky maid. Immediately, she cast many purple portals with turrets at Belfast. Belfast cursed herself as she witnessed at how many turrets aiming at her.

"Your meal is served!" Akagi give an evil smug face before she ordered all the turrets to fire at her.

**RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!**

Meanwhile, while engaging Kaga, Enterprise caught sight of Belfast dodging shells from Akagi. While distracted, Kaga take her chance to finish her off.

"I have you." Kaga cornered Enterprise.

By the time Enterprise returned to her senses, Kaga is close enough to kill her.

**RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!**

**BOOOM!**

Enterprise's planes was shot down by a volley of bullets from Kaga's plane. Kaga smirked as she witness Enterprise fell down into the sea, giving full confidence in herself.

"AAAHHHHH!" Enterprise cries while falling.

"Enterprise!..." Belfast shocked while witnessing Enterprise fail against Kaga.

Before long, a large number of turrets shower her with volley of shells fired at Belfast. Akagi enjoyed watching the maid to die merciless but was disappointed when Belfast quickly escaped.

As Enterprise plunged deep into the ocean, an unconscious Enterprise run deep in her thoughts. She sees her eldest sister, YorkTown been bedridden while watching through the window during the day.

"Look, the ocean is so pretty today." Yorktown spoke.

'_From the moment we were born, the ocean was a place for war. The roar of artillery, the smell of gunpowder. The heat of a nearby flame, the cold of the water. For me, the ocean is …." _Enterprise thought to herself as she sink deeper. At the final moment, she raised her hand and wondered. But fate have other plans. A Black Box resonating her awakening as she witness horror events including her alternative self carrying the dead Siren. Eye to eye of herself and alternative self, her eyes glowed bright yellow.

"Rest in peace, Grey Ghost. Your will shall inhabit the Black Box and become part of the greater force…." Akagi said her farewell to Enterprise. All seen quiet until something is wrong. Bright yellow shine from the ocean and climb as high from the sky. This horrified everyone including Akagi herself. Everyone from both sides shaken to see the golden beam.

"What's going on?" Kaga astonish to know what is going on.

"Enterprise!..." Belfast shocked to see Enterprise had done something wrong.

Somewhere hidden in the otherworldly realm, a woman with alien technology and alien tentacle witness the golden beam. That is Observer from the Siren watches the battle from a distance.

"So you are awakened. I guess it's you again. In this world as well, you are the key …." Observed noticed.

The sky from the pillar starts to crack as the alt Enterprise floating in the pillar.

"...Enterprise."

Out of nowhere, Kaga was stunned. She never seen Enterprise fired at her yet a split second, she was knocked out.

"What did you...?" Kaga spoke her 'last words' before her eyes closed and fell off of her plane.

"Kaga." Akagi tries to save her half-sister.

Out of the blue, the golden beam become bigger and 'devour' into the bright beam at a fast pace. Akagi was too late to save her half-sister and no choice but to escape. Soon, everyone was 'devour' by the golden beam until Akagi and alt Enterprise teleport to the real world.

**Real Azur Lane World**

Akagi was furious mad at the 'Enterprise' for killing everyone including Kaga. She immediately summoned a fire dragon surround Akagi.

"This is the manifestation of my love. My love surpasses time and overwhelms even the gods for Sakura Empire… And for my dear sister…!" Akagi angrily want to kill Enterprise for what she had done.

With immediate haste, she ordered the fire dragon to attack her. Enterprise use her rigg bow showing no remorse and emotion. Amagi weeped her brown eyes as she felt regret and epic showdown between two rivalries.

A red flower appear in front of Akagi. Akagi was wondering as she sees white sky and massive red flower bed until she sees the woman in red kimono and wooden umbrella in front of her. Akagi tries to reach for her. In reality, Akagi lost the battle as the arrow pierce through her lifeless body to the ocean.

After the effect, the real Enterprise wakes up and realised too late as she reached for Akagi but helpless to see Akagi fell down to the ocean. Terrified for what she had done, she remembered something.

"Are you afraid of the ocean?"

She looked up the rainy sky and realised something.

"I see now. I finally understand."

At the same time, she weep on her light purple eyes.

"I… I am afraid of the ocean…" Enterprise admitted her fear. While Enterprise started to regret, she has no idea that her friends from the Azur Lane (and Sakura Empire) will be teleporting to another world.

**Red Alert 3 World**

'_**Premier Cherdenko continues to push his Soviet forces into Western Europe, seizing control of key regions left behind by the retreating Allies. Great Britain now stands as the last European nation yet to feel the jackboot of Soviet aggression. That might be short-lived however, as sources tell us that a vast Soviet armada has been spotted off the Northern coast of France.'**_

A bald old man with hair surrounding his head with military blue uniform watched the BCN from the TV as it show Soviet military arsenal conquer the whole of Europe expect Britain. He heavily sighed and switch off the tv.

He noticed someone and he has been given a new mission for him.

"Commander, I'm Field Marshal Robert Bingham, Chief of the Allied Military Command. I've been told that you're a very capable officer." Robert introduced himself. **(A/N. Seriously, he Lt. Gen in the cutscene.)**

"Well, let's hope this assessment is correct, as all our senior commanders are now fighting in Europe. Leaving the defense of Great Britain entirely in your hands." Robert explained the commander his first mission. He also placed high hopes in the commander's abilities.

"I would like to meet Lt. Eva. She will be your intel officer and communications liaison." Robert introduced to a young blonde haired lady.** (A/N. Really? Why she have Sgt. rank? Oh EA games.)**

"Glad to have you on-board, sir." Lt. Eva greet the commander.

"Field Marshall, the president is ready for you." Eva told Robert that the president wants to speak to him.

Immediately, he take a big breath while adjusting his tie.

"Mr. President. I'd like you to meet our new commander on the ground." Robert introduced the commander to the bald man in black suit and red tie slipping his cup of coffee. He is the US President Howard T. Ackerman.

"Greeting, Commander. You ready to send those commies running back to their mommies? I sure hope so. Because if you don't stop them over there, the only thing standing between those godless reds and the U.S. of A. is going to be one little ocean." Howard hoping the new commander can handle the threat of the Soviet forces coming to Great Britain.

"We cannot allow the Soviets to secure a foothold in Great Britain. The fate of the free world depends upon it." Robert agreed with Howard as both of them nodded their hand in sharing the same cause before Howard switch off his communication.

"Commander, Lt. Eva will brief you about your mission. Good luck." Robert let Eva brief the new commander before he too switch off.

'_Fucking hell. Worst day ever.' _The commander cursed himself as he will be defending Great Britain alone.

"The Soviets have conquered much of Europe with brute force. Now, they are trying to invade England, by attacking a virtually defenseless civilian city, Brighton Beach. Commander, we must hold the line and defend against the Soviet advance. If they take Brighton Beach, it's a straight shot to London. All of Europe will fall. We cannot let that happen." Eva brief the commander on where Soviet will invade of part of Britain before her communication turned off.

"Well….. I am fucked right now." The commander let his face down and rubbed his tired eyes. What he did not expect to get help from somewhere to assist him.

* * *

**Well... another story that pop out of my head... Take place after Azur Lane anime ep 7. Since Azur Lane have a big cast of ... shipgirls, I am not going to list out everything. Focus more on anime but if you want to add one, let me know which shipgirl you want to added to the crew. I see you then, bye.**


	2. Ch1: Who is coming down to the party?

As always, I don't own Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 and Azur Lane as they belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who is coming down to the party?**

* * *

**Brighton Beach**

**4, May 1986**

**1000 hrs**

**Commander POV**

A clear blue sky and sunny day along with the nicest temperatures of the water near the coastline. A perfect place to relax after a long day. I can play sports games, suntanning myself and enjoy the local cuisine: mouth watching plate of fish and chip - the greatest British food. The best part of all, enjoying the scene with bikini ladies. Unfortunately for me, these bastard commies decided to ruin my holiday and they have to pay for what they had done.

***BBBOOOMM!* CLICK**

"AAAAHHHHH…." A conscript cries out in pain as shotgun shell pierces through the thick coat and vital organs with blood spilt out.

"Commie bastard, because of you and fucking reds buddies, you make me work hard on my off day instead of resting at the beautiful beach. Fucking asshole." I angrily replied to the dying conscript while loading my shotgun.

"You sound tense!" Another peacekeeper beside him, notice his frustration. Peacekeepers may be relatively few in number, yet they are outfitted with superior equipment and given excellent training before they're sent to risk their lives in the name of putting a stop to the Soviet Union's expansionist agenda.

"Ya! They just ruin my fucking day off." I vexed out my frustration at the Soviets.

"Kill them my comadre…." Another conscript shout to his fellowmen.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE ALREADY!" The commander spews out vulgar comments at the charging Soviet conscript.

A conscript took out his Molotov Cocktail and was about to throw at the group of peacekeepers. The commander took notice of it and aim his shotgun at his cocktail. A conscript and a few other caught in the inferno of their own weapon.

"AHHHHHHHHH! I'M ON FIRE!" A conscript scream in pain as his and other men's body were caught in a blaze.

"That'll teach you some manners." A commander glad the conscript die in their worst death ever.

"Sir! We cleared every Soviet within the perimeter." Another peacekeeper report back to his commander.

"Good!" The commander felt satisfied.

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

An alarm from my tablet alerts me. I wondered who it is going to be as I take a look at the message from my tablet.

"Incoming message…."

The screen showed a man wearing in black uniform fully decorated with medals and a black captain cap with a red star logo and hammer and sickle in it. He gives a smug face within his brown moustache.

"Hello, capitalist dogs! I am General Krukov, the one who will bring you to defeat today. Brace yourself for the might of the Red Navy. We will pound your little island until you weep for mercy." Krukov introduced himself as well as he threatened the commander to surrender to the Soviet or else before ending his communication.

'_Why this son of the bitch…. So that the general want to kick my ass is it? Well, bring it on motherfucker…' _The commander thought of Krukov taunting him.

Another screen shows Lt. Eva passed some file to the other two officers before she turned her attention to the commander.

"Things are going well, but I fear that was just their first wave. Take these weapon emplacements on the beachhead to help repel any more attacks that might be becoming." Eva instructed the commander.

"Get the engineer to capture the coastal guns. Move it. We don't have any time left. The incoming wave of Soviet is there soon." The commander barked his orders to his men.

"Yes, Sir!"

"A Soviet naval force has been detected off the coast. The armada will be there shortly." A tablet alerted the commander.

"They are sending more, are they? Don't worry. I'm right behind you." Another commander spoke out in his tablet for brief communication.

His co-commander is **Giles Price** of the British Air Force Commander.

'_Well…. Time for me to kick their sorry asshole.'_

What he did not know the invasion become much easier.

**Somewhere within the English Channel and sometime later**

A mass of Soviet fleet is awaiting their order for their general. There was one group of six Dreadnaughts preparing to launch out for the incoming wave. However, as usual, they are awaiting their general's order.

"I am bored. When are we invading?" A Soviet crewman complains to his captain.

"Soon…. Don't you have to do something?" His captain ordered his crewman.

"Ya. Ya. What the….." His crewman noticed a golden beam in front of them.

"WHAT!?" His captain was shocked.

A bright light blinds them for a few seconds. By the time the light died out, everything seemed to be fine or what they thought of.

"Huh?"

"What?"

***BEEP! *BEEP!**

"Sir! A large number of fleet suddenly appear in our radar." A crewman immediate alerted his captain.

"Какая!?Откуда взялся флот? Они наши враги? (What!? Where the fleet come from? Are they our enemies?)" The captain was shocked at the mysterious fleet out of nowhere.

"Я не знаю, капитан. (I don't know, captain.)" The crewman responded to his captain while being confused.

Immediately, the captain took out his binoculars and search everywhere in his sight. Once found, he could not believe this. A fleet of unfamiliar type of ships with a weird blue flag with a lion head and a crown on top of it and a light blue flag with an eagle logo in front of the captain's eyes.

"Hello, unknown fleet. I demanded to know who are you and where are we? This is the queen's order from the Royal Navy." A female high and mighty voice from its radio responded to the captain's ship.

"My queen… You should not be saying that." Another female concern voice pops out.

"What's wrong with that, Warspite?"

"Your majesty. That not how you said to the unknown fleet. It could be allies from the North Union."

"Are you stupid? Have you met any ship from North Union?"

"Not really."

"There. I am not stupid especially that awful red flag with a hammer and sickle logo. It looks ugly, unlike our proud national flag. Also, their ships look so different compared to our fleet."

"I did not know that, your majesty."

"What the hell is going on?" All of the crewmen responded in awkwardness.

Immediately, the captain noticed something. A group of women gathering the dock in a ship. All of them wear unique clothing. However, the captain noticed a small detail on one of the crew's clothing. A woman wearing a union jack cape on it. The captain knows what it must be done.

"Crews. Battle Station….. That fleet was our enemies…. Fire at will with our rockets." The captain barks his orders to his crew members.

"Aye, Captain." All crew members respond to their captain.

**Azur Lane POV**

***RRRREEEEEEEERRRR!**

"What is that?" Cleveland notices the warning sound.

"So…. Is it a good thing or what, sister?" Her sister, Columbia wondered.

"What's that?" Portland curious asked when the ships launched some metallic rods with smoke in it.

***FFFOOOOOUUUU!**

"Is this a welcoming gift or something?" Hammann tilted her head.

"Something wrong. They seem to be hostile." Helena took noticed that something was wrong with the fleet.

"Everyone, prepare yourself," Hornet commanded her fleet. Even though Enterprise was not there to supervise the fleet, she decided to take over its command as it is deemed necessary.

**Meanwhile on Royal Navy side**

"What is that things flying toward us?" Queen Elizabeth unsettle when she saw these metallic rods aiming toward their fleet.

"There is something wrong with their fleet. It looks like they want to attack us." Prince of Wales become uneasy about these 'things' toward them.

"All ships. Get into the battle station." Hood commanded her fleet. She did not know why this mysterious fleet attacks them but they have to counter-attack them.

***BOOOOM**

**Soviet fleet POV**

As soon the volley of missiles hit the fleet, massive explosions spread throughout the whole fleet. The captain and other crews become cheerful as they thought they 'obliterated' their fleet. Turned out they celebrated too early for their victory. After the explosion has been clear out of sight, the captain and other crew members were confused about the mysterious fleet. They expected the front row of the fleet to be severely damaged or sunk by their LRBRLs (Long Range Ballistic Rocket Launcher). Instead, the front row suddenly 'vanished'.

"Какая!? (WHAT!?)" Every crewmember were shocked and confused. There was not all of it, some women floating in the air with some white crystal boxes surround them. These white boxes equip them with some sort of weaponry from their ship on their back and side.

"We asked you nicely but you attacked us. So don't blame us for attacking your force. Go forth, my royal warriors, show them the might of the Royal Navy!" Queen Elizabeth commanded her fleet.

"Success comes from acts of bravery…all ships, open fire!" Prince of Wales issue an ordered to their fleet as she raised her sabre toward the attacking fleet.

"О дерьмо! (Oh Crap!)"

***BOOOOM! **

All the shipgirls fired off their shells (either AP or HE) and torpedoes toward the Soviet fleet. Within contact, all six Dreadnaughts had taken heavy damage from the shipgirls' weaponry. Hornet release her aeroplanes and bombers to attack them. Two of them blew up and then sunk into the ocean. A few of them attempt to escape but the destroyers and light cruisers shipgirls catch up the escaping Dreadnaught, further damaging them before sinking them down in the ocean. Only one of them was left standing with heavy damage in it.

"ARGGGHH!" The captain felt pain while his ship had taken heavy damage. Just what are they?

"What should we do?" The crew waiting for the captain's order.

The captain was unexpected of these mysterious fleet. Even though this is the time to abandon his ship, they (mysterious fleet) still attacked them. He knows what to do because he doesn't have any other choice.

"Immediately send the distress messages to our General Krukov. Remove the safety feature." The captain issued an order to his crewmen.

"Are you serious?" The crewmembers gasped.

"Well, we are going to die by these …. aliens so might as well bring one of them to the afterlife."

"Yes, Sir! It is an honour to serve you."

"Good! Fire all the reserve at them. We fight to the last man and rocket!"

Immediately, the crews remove its safety feature and fire all the rockets at a faster rate and damage their overall structural integrity as downside toward these mysterious fleet. Despite their best efforts, targeting shipgirls is like finding needles in haystacks. They were too agile and fast. Even though they target the mysterious ship, their rockets are being countered by the AA guns of destroyers and cruisers shipgirls.

Within seconds, the last Dreadnaught exploded and sink into the ocean. This is going to be an overwhelming and surprising one-sided victory. At least, they send the warning distress message to their general and he is not going to like it.

**Main Soviet fleet**

**A few minutes ago**

"We were under attack! Send for reinforcement! These mysterious fleet have some girls attracted with weapons on their back in it…" ***BZZT! *BZZT! **

"That the last message before our radar shows the six Dreadnaughts being erased from our sonar." His admiral reveals their last message to General Kurkov.

"What is this nonsense?" General Kurkov found it absurd to hear a group of their six Dreadnaughts sunk immediately by girls carrying weapons.

"Sir! What should we do?" His admiral asked for Kurkov's order.

"Search and destroy them. We must avenge our fallen comrade with the might of the Soviet Navy!" Kurkov immediate ordered his admiral.

"Yes, General!" His admiral obeyed his superior. Anyway, they can pinpoint the location of their fallen comrades. With haste, every fleet and aircraft immediate went to the location.

**Present**

The whole fleet of the Soviet Navy and Air Forces confronts these 'mysterious' fleet. Just how powerful they are? But they did expect these mysterious fleets. All the Soviet Navy and Air Forces were dumbfounded. What they saw was girls dressed in fancy costumes and heavy armaments in their sides and back. Most importantly, they glide through the ocean despite carrying heavy equipment. Just who are they and where did they come from? Even Kurkov raised his eyebrows at them. He took out his megaphone from the Twinblade that he is riding on.

"So… These 'mysterious' fleet run by capitalist dogs wiped out my six Dreadnaughts. I am General Kurkov of the glorious Soviet Union. Who are you and where do you come from, dogs?" Kurkov mocked the mysterious fleet while introduced.

"One, stop calling us dogs, you meanie. Two, your fleet attacked us first so we retaliate instead. And lastly, I am Queen Elizabeth, the flagship of the Royal Navy. You should give respect to me and apologise to me, right now!" Queen Elizabeth introduced herself. She becomes angry when she found Kurkov to be rude.

"Ya. I kinda agreed with our fellow comrade that you are indeed rude to my allies. The name is USS Hornet from Eagle Union through my sister is in charge. Nice to meet you." Hornet introduced in her cheerful tone.

"Oh, isn't? Well, I don't care about you and your bullshit nation. I was about to invade Great Britain and your presence interfere with my conquest."

"What!? Can we have a ceasefire instead? I mean chill down, will you? We don't know where we are. I mean our fleet teleport to this place while fighting against Sakura Empire and Siren. Please?" Hornet tries to persuade Kurkov.

"Now you are here. Coney my order. Send these absurd fleet sink. Every ship MUST be sink deep in the ocean." Kurkov ignored Hornet's peace talk and order their fleet to attack the Eagle Union and Royal Navy.

"Oh! We are toasted, now. All ship prepared to engage them." Hornet frowns from Kurkov's aggressive decision and orders their fleet to engage the Soviet navy.

"My proud warrior of the Royal Navy. As orders from Queen Elizabeth, engage this foolish nation. Show them the might of the Royal Navy that will lead to victory." Queen Elizabeth orders her fleet to engage the Soviet Navy.

While both armies head-on against each other, the admiral wants to discuss something important to Kurkov.

"Sir! What about the invasion of Brighton?" The admiral asked Kurkov.

"Hmm…" Kurkov has not thought about as he was distracted by the Eagle Union and Royal Navy.

"Send some Dreadnaughts and Kirov Airships to Brighton. That settle for now as the final wave." Kurkov issue an order.

"General. Are you sure about that?" The admiral deadpanned.

"Of course. That an order!"

"Yes, General Kurkov." The admiral immediately obeyed Kurkov.

"Pilot, I need you to immediately go to Moscow."

"Yes, sir!" The pilot complies to his superior and secretly left out of the conflict.

* * *

**That cheeky Kurkov. Order the massive fleet against the Azur Lane of shipgirls. Geez! That's why the final wave consists of Dreadnaught and Kirov Airships. So who is going to win? The Soviet Navy or the Azur Lane. I would love to write as long in this chapter, however, I am cutting short because of my leg injury. Hopefully, I will be writing more in the next chapter and my leg too. I see you again on the next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Ch1:5 List of Shipgirls

**Azur Lane - Eagle Union**

Destroyer

Laffey

Hammann

Eldridge

Light Cruiser

Helena

Cleveland

Columbia

Montpelier

Denver

San Diego

Heavy Cruiser

Northampton

Houston

Portland

Battleship

Massachusetts

South Dakota

Alabama

Aircraft Carrier

Hornet (tempo flagship)

**Royal Navy**

Destroyer

Javelin

Light Cruiser

Lender

Achilles

Sheffield

Edinburgh

Belfast

Newcastle

Heavy Cruiser

London

Shropshire

Kent

Suffolk

Norfolk

York

Exeter

Battlecruiser

Repulse

Hood

Battleship

Queen Elizabeth (flagship)

Warspite

Prince of Wales

**Sakura Empire**

Destroyer

Fubuki

Ayanami

Shigue

Yuudachi

Yukikaze

Akatsuki

Ikazuchi

Inazuma

Kagerou

Shiratsuyu

Light Cruiser

Nagara

Isuzu

Heavy Cruiser

**Furutaka**

**Kako**

Takao

Atago

Battleship

Fosou

Yamashiro

Ise

Hyuuga

Aircraft Carrier

Kaga (flagship)

Souryuu

Hiryuu

Shoukaku

Zuikaku

Just to let you know these are list of shipgirls will be in my fanfic. There are no Retrofit equip except for Warspite (well, she is special so lol)

Edit 1: Adding South Dakota and Alabama.

Edit 2: Added Furutaka and Kako.


	4. Ch2: Things started to warm out

I don't own Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 and Azur Lane as they belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Things started to warm out.**

* * *

**Shortly after sinking six Dreadnoughts**

"What should we do, right now? Are you sure there are humans in this world?" Edinburgh asked Sheffield while searching for any human survivors within the wreckages.

"Hmm… Their ships don't resemble Crimson Axis or the Sirens. Also, while attacking these 'ships', I heard faint cries inside their ship. So it could possibly be but maybe I misheard as well." Sheffield explaining her deduction.

"Let hope it is true. After all, they are our creators. But if they are indeed humans, why they attacked us?"

"To be honest, I don't know. Pray that we find any survivor and get our answer as well."

"Got it."

As Edinburgh and Sheffield continue their rounds, Sheffield found a human floating a metal plank in it, not long ago.

"Edinburgh, we found one. Follow me." Sheffield instructed Edinburgh.

"Ok, Sheffy…."

While approaching the 'human', both of them cautiously approached him as it could be hostile to them. What they found amazed them. That 'human' wear a black uniform with red and yellow decoration on shoulder and collar and appeared to be in the fifties.

"How do you know *gurp alive?" Edinburgh concerned of the human's condition.

"I don't know how a human's body 'operate' but I can try." Sheffield put her ear at the human's chest and listen for 'life'. **[A/N. I am not sure whether any shipgirls knew human anatomy but I am guessing that they learn some basics.]**

After listening for a minute, she shouts out to Edinburgh. "He is 'alive'. Can you carry this human?"

"WHAT!? I prefer gold ingots instead of him." Edinburgh shocked.

"Does not matter. Hurry up. We need this human to safety back to our fleet."

"Okay, fine." Edinburgh helps out the human by placing him onto her back.

"Let go!" Sheffield makes a rush back to their fleet.

"Wait for me!" Edinburgh followed Sheffield. **[A/N. Poor Edinburgh.]**

**Meanwhile in Azur Lane**

"My queen. Edinburgh and Sheffield found a human in the wreckage." London sounded out to Queen Elizabeth and other shipgirls.

"What!?" Every shipgirl responded in shocked even for Queen Elizabeth and Hornet.

"What should we do now? That mean, we attacked our creators using our weapons against them. What have we done?" Norfolk worried.

"Are we monsters … killing our creators that we supposed to protect them?" Repulse horrified.

"Oh no. How is it possible?" Houston stunned.

"There are humans in this world?" Denver staggered.

Every shipgirl start to panic of what they had done to humans. They were unexpected to find humans in this world.

"Calm down, everyone. We are not sure what is going right now but as long there is a survivor, we will be getting an answer soon." Prince of Wales brought under control and assured the other shipgirls.

"I agreed. It is too early to jump to conclusions." Hood agreed with Prince of Wales.

This keeps the shipgirls to calm down for a while. Before they are about to discuss the next course of action, a voice message can be heard and it sounded urgent.

"My queen. Bad news!" Achilles reported her queen.

"What is it?" Queen Elizabeth responded to Achilles's urgent message.

"There is a large fleet estimating about six hundred of them approaching our fleet. Worse still, they had the same logo as these sunken ships earlier." Achilles reported the dreaded news.

"WHAT!?" Every shipgirl are alarmed to hear.

"What should we do now? Our ammo supply is going to deplete soon and we don't have enough Repair ToolKits. Even worse, their forces are about more than twenty times our fleet size. Should we flee?" London becomes concerned.

Before their senior shipgirls respond, they heard a loud noise toward them.

***RETRETRETRETRET!**

"Oh crap! They are here… that was fast." Cleveland shocked on reaching their fleet at incredible speed.

"What now?" Hammann terrified of the unknown fleet.

"We try to negotiate with them otherwise we have to defend it for ourselves," Hornet suggested.

"But why? Escape seems to be possible." Northampton asked.

"We don't know where we are. Where do we go?" Houston replied.

"Hornet is right. We will confront them and they will apologize to me otherwise their fleet is going down." Queen Elizabeth made up her mind to confront them.

"Seem it is the only option right now." Warspite sighed.

* * *

**Present**

**[Play - Hell March From First to Last Remix]**

Hell brought upon from both sides which lead this battle becoming inevitable and most intense. On one hand, the Soviet Navy and Airforce aggressive launched their weapons at the shipgirls, throwing it everything they had toward Azur Lane, hoping to at least one of them sink despite so many casualties in the few minutes of the battles. The other hand, the Azur Lane tries their best to defend against the merciless assault from the Soviet Navy and Airforce. Although there are few of them compared to Soviet, their nimbleness countered most of the Soviet's arsenal but they will be overrun very soon if they made a mistake.

**Royal Navy POV**

'_This is more troublesome than I thought of.' _Belfast thought on how nuisance of the Soviet Navy.

"Получи эту суку! (GET THAT BITCH!)"

"Умри, шлюха! (DIE, WHORE!)"

"Почему ты не умрешь, черт возьми, ты пизда. Умереть! Умереть! (Why you don't fucking die, you cunt. Die! Die!)"

'_I am seriously don't know what they are trying to say to me but judging by their tone, they seem to be angry, loud and possibly barbaric. I wish Avrona is here so that she can translate what they are talking about. But first, they need to be taught a lesson or two from me.' _

***RATATATATATATA!**

Belfast easily dodges bullets from the attack helicopter as she sped away faster than any ship (Soviet) can outrun her. The pilot of the attack helicopter felt frustrated at me for failing to kill the busty maid. He decided to play his wildcard to even the odds of the situation.

"Увернись от моих ракет, ты капиталистическая собака. (Dodge my rockets, you capitalist dog!)" The pilot launched his 'wildcard' at busty maid.

***VRRROOOMMM!***

Multiple small metallic rods fired from the attack helicopter and aim toward her while she running away. Belfast takes a peek from behind and give out her smug face.

'_These fools never change.'_

Belfast turned around and stop running while the pilot thought that he nailed it. The metallic rods come closer toward Belfast but she stood there for a minute.

***BOOOOM!**

The pilot has his high hope as he succeeds in killing the busty maid. Or that he thought of. Once clear of smoke, there is no sign of the busty maid, not even her body or blood spill across the ocean.

"Куда, черт возьми, эта сука пошла? (Where the hell is the bitch went to?)

The pilot becoming extremely frustrated but he searches everywhere to find the busty maid but to no avail. He was about to give up as he turned around to hunt other shipgirl which threaten their fleet.

Out of the blue, the busty maid appears in front of the attack helicopter.

"You need a proper manner." Belfast taunted the attack helicopter.

In his haste, the pilot squeezes his trigger and fired off the miniguns at her. In her response, she sped toward the attack helicopter.

***RATATATATATATA!**

"УМЕРЕТЬ! ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ НЕ УМИРАЕ, ТЫ БЛАГОТВОРИТЬ! (DIE! WHY WON'T YOU DIE, YOU SLUT!)" The pilot become livid after witnessing the busty maid alive.

Belfast's quick reflexes enable to dodge the bullets even through her burden is her equipment and maid outfit. Every step she takes, her elegance prevent any bullets to come close to her. At the right moment, she took a big jump, up in the pilot's eye level.

"Какая!? (WHAT!?)" The pilot frozed to see the busty maid in front of him. The busty maid aims her armaments at his direction and fires off.

***BOOOOM**

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!" The pilot said his final word before the attack helicopter explodes, burst into flame and fell into the ocean. **[A/N. Poor pilot. He tries so hard killing Belfast which in-game is the most OP shipgirl who has the highest evasion (with the max level of smokescreen to give more evasion).]**

***BBBZZZRTT!**

Belfast landed safety onto the ocean. All of a sudden, electric bolt aim behind her back. Thanks to Belfast's sense triggered that danger is on its way, she dodges, makes a little swirl and land safety. Belfast sees four boats coming to her direction. Each boat attracted two coils as their choice of weapon.

Belfast shook her head and heavy sighed. She has a long way to go to teach the Soviet some manners.

**Eagle Union POV**

Cleveland and her three sisters, Columbia, Montpelier and Denver are having…. fun as they defend themselves against the Soviet Navy.

***RATATATATATATA!**

***BOOOOM!**

They just blew up the big sized balloon bomber as it engulfed in fire due to having taken too much damage from the AA guns of Cleveland and her sister. It plunged down into the ocean and explode.

"Woah! This is getting intense but not so tough." Cleveland bluntly replied with her energetic tone about the big sized balloon bomber.

Their armour is heavy for any of Cleaveland and her sisters' AA guns to deal with but due to their weight, it becomes slow that make the perfect sitting duck. All they have to dodge the target of the bombing and continue hitting hard. That the best solution. The only problem is wasting ammo on that big sized balloon bomber but that all right. There is plenty of ammo to do. (until their ammo run out.)

"Way a go, big sis." Columbia cheered her big sister.

"You did it, big sis." Montpelier also cheered her big sister.

"Aww. Thanks a lot, my precious sisters." Cleveland felt grateful to her younger sisters.

"Err… sis. We got company…. Yikes…" Denver interrupted Cleveland's happy reunion while dodging the lightning strike from the boats. Eight of these boats with electric coil attracted to it.

"Приходите, мои товарищи. Мы должны уничтожить этих вредителей для славного Советского Союза. (Come, my comrades. We must exterminate these pests for the glorious of the Soviet Union.)" One of these boats shout out to his fellow men.

"Them again? This reminds me of Eldridge shooting out electric stuff." Montpelier thought about Eldridge similar to these boats.

"That enough talk. Let kicks their ass." Cleveland wants some action against these boats.

"We right behind, big sis." Columbia followed Cleveland.

"Let go." Denver sped off to fight against these boats.

As four sisters charges toward these boats, they fired off their CL guns at these boats, damaging a few boats with moderate damage. Despite these boats have electrical coils which deal heavy damage on a single target, they have low fire rated which make it become predictable if time properly.

"Не двигайтесь! Я хочу прикончить тебя, тупые сучки. (Hold still! I want to finish you off, you dumb bitches.)" A driver shout out to these shipgirls.

"Ha! You won't catch me." Cleveland teases these boats chasing her despite the language difference.

"ПОЧЕМУ ЭТА СУКА? Я ПОКАЖУ ВАМ МОЩЬ СОВЕТСКОГО СОЮЗА! (WHY THIS BITCH? I WILL SHOW YOU THE MIGHT OF THE SOVIET UNION!)" A driver felt offended when the shipgirl mocked him. He increased the speed of his boat and intended to ram her.

The driver sweat more than usual as he is pressured by these stress of killing the shipgirls. Just he about to kill shipgirl, Cleveland gives a smug face and leap toward him, performing a front flip. The driver stares horrified to see how the shipgirl aimed her armament at him with style and her small laughter.

***BOOOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The driver screamed in agony before his boat exploded.

"That was a nice challenge! Meh!" Clevelandshrugged her shoulder before finding her other sisters.

***BBBZZZRTT!**

Cleveland sees the energy passing through and she dodges it. What she did not know that someone takes a hit.

"Aaahhh! Aaaaahhh!" San Diego screamed as she being electrode by the boat. Her body reveals her skeleton bones inside her flesh before turning black, her hair is in messy states and she feeling pain with BBQ smell as well before she fell flat surface of the ocean. **[A/N. Poor Sandy. She is a butt monkey. Me*trolled face.]**

Cleveland felt sorry for San Diego is in the sorry states.

"Sorry, San Diego!" Cleveland apologizes before going back to hunt the Soviet.

**Main Soviet Fleet**

"Sir! Multiple casualties in the front." A crew reported on how many casualties.

The admiral started to worry as more reported that they lost more than half of their fleet to the alien of the unknown. He was confused about why they can't defeat the mysterious fleet. Should he retreat or he will stay and fight till the last man? Damn, Kurkov for making a hasty decision.

"What should we do?" A crew awaiting for the admiral's order.

"Where are the Akula submarines?" The admiral asked the crew.

"They are on the way in twenty minutes." The crew pinpoint the location. That direction leads to flanking being the alien fleet. The admiral changed his mood as the tide of war is changing.

"Then, release the Terror Drones. This will give them hell for sure." The admiral authorized the use of Terror Drones.

"Yes, Sir!"

The admiral is praying the Terror Drones will do some damage to these alien while stalling time for their submarines to finish them off.

**Azur Lane POV**

Three shipgirls, Shropshire, Norfolk and Suffolk are attacking the Dreadnought with their CA guns and torpedoes.

***BOOOOM**

"Ya! We did it, girls!" Shropshire cheered as they sank the Dreadnought.

"I hope they don't send any more to attack us." Norfolk worried.

"Don't worry. We can…. What the…." Suffolk assured before being interrupted by the mechanical noise.

Six of the mechanical crawlers approaching fast toward the three of them.

"What is that thing?" Norfolk shocked to see mechanical crawlers coming in their direction.

"Don't worry. We blew them into teeny tiny pieces…. What the… I can't move…." Shropshire couldn't move her body and CA guns.

"Me too. I can't move too." Suffolk also in the same footsteps as Shropshire.

Terror Drone has a special ability: Stasis Ray. It disables the enemy's vehicles. The three Terror Drones use their special ability on each shipgirls and the other three sneak behind and tearing their equipment immediately.

"Oh no. I am struck too." Norfolk cannot her body.

"Stay away from me. You insect." Shropshire tries to use the CA guns at the insect who stunned her but was interrupted by another walker jump over her equipment and start tearing apart.

"Oh no! Get off me!" Suffolk and Norfolk suffer the same fate as Shropshire. **[A/N. Imagine a steamroller from RA3 Uprising, Grinder come along. Well, epic fuck as the grinder will do something horrible to unlucky shipgirls. Yikes!]**

"Help me, get this thing off." Suffolk screamed for help. Not only she can't move but the crawler dismantling her ship equipment.

***RATATATATA!**

Laffey just in time to use her DD guns against all three mechanical crawlers. She brought along Javelin and Lender to reinforce but did not expected about that thing. Javelin aim her lance at crawler attacking Shropshire and plunge straight to the crawler body.

"Are you alright?" Lender came to help Suffolk to remove the crawler out of her armaments by a toolkit.

"Ya. I am alright but my equipment are in bad shape." Suffolk is fine but worried about her equipment. As Lender take a second look, her armaments are indeed in worse shape as that crawler dismantled some of her equipment.

"Don't worry. We have to get out of here." Lender carried Suffolk out of the battlefield.

"We better get out fast. These crawlers are coming toward us." Javelin shout out to her other shipgirls.

"I hold them off." Out of the blue, Belfast, Sheffielf and Edinburgh (after they bring the 'human' to the flag ship) immediate came in to hold the line against these crawlers. As they are defending, York and Exeter came as to assist the damaged shipgirls.

"Let go!" The remaining shipgirls returned back to the main fleet while the three maids hold them off.

"What are those things?" Edinburgh terrified of these crawlers.

"Does not matter! We have to hold it on till they escape." Sheffield remain emotionless.

"Let hope it end. It is getting annoying and our ammo is running low." Belfast prayed before they slowly retreating to the main fleet.

**Azur Lane Main Fleet**

"Hornet, Eldridge detected a large group of submarines." Helena reported to Hornet after Eldridge sensed something wrong.

"WHAT!? Where?" Hornet was shocked.

Helena pointed to the direction that Eldridge sense and told her how long the distance is. Hornet realised that their fleet is going to flank by the Soviet.

"Damn it. We don't have any counter for anti-submarine warfare." Hornet cursed herself.

"What should we do?" Helena worried.

"Do you have any plans, Hood?" Hornet asked Hood's opinion.

"I would have known. We should brought along HMS Chaser for this case but at that time, there were any submarines that we encountered before as Sakura Empire bought a lot of aircraft carrier." Hood explained her mishap.

"Curse it. We need to flee right now." Princes of Wales cursed.

***BOOOOOM!**

***RATATATATATATATA!**

"Ahhh!" All the senior shipgirls inside Queen's Elizabeth ship felt the impact from the Soviet.

"CURSE YOU! YOU STUPID REDDIE!" Queen Elizabeth cursed the Soviet for attacking her flagship.

"Hornet. I received some communication." Helena reported while detecting something.

"What is it?"

"There is someone inland about thirty miles away from our fleet and they are against the Soviet. I don't know who they are but their enemies is also from the Soviet." Helena explained of what she heard.

Another navy that against the Soviet. That great news but they are unsure whether they are willing to help us.

"We have to give it a go but only send a small force to ask for help. Which shipgirls is nearest to the land?" Hornet asked Helena.

"That will be Laffey and Javelin."

"Good then. Instructed them to go and seek people inland."

"Okay. Conveying the message right now." Helena immediately send a radio communication to Laffey and Javelin.

"Let pray for the best." Hornet hoping the two shipgirls seek help from an unlikely ally.

* * *

**Look like Azur Lane is in deep water right now. Two things matter. First is dealing with submarine as in-game, only destroyers, light cruisers or/and light aircraft carriers. Since they don't have light aircraft carriers or few destroyers, there is nothing much they can do. Even light cruiser have even problem as most shipgirls specially in anti-air mode. Also they rarely encounter a fleet of submarines in most battle. The second is Terror Drone treat shipgirls as a unit or vassal in this story. Lucky, the admiral did not used the infamous Magnetic Satellite on the shipgirls unless I want to kill them off. LOL! And lastly, the translation is from the google translation. So if you say the Russian language is bad and off-place, well... blame the google translation.  
**

**Oh boy! What the Allies respond to shipgirls seeking for their help? ;) Well, then. I see you next time. Peace.**

**P.S. ninjarider - Don't worry. It is about 80% complete on 'Rising One-Wing Lion in Eostia' and will be upload by next week. Thanks for your review.**


	5. Ch3: Help from the unknown

I don't own Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 and Azur Lane as they belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Help from the unknown**

* * *

**Brighton Beach**

**1100 hrs**

**Commander POV**

Well, things are getting a little bit of intense. Damn this Stingray for killing our men with their Tesla coils. I feel sorry for them but their death will not die in vain as they keep on pushing against the Soviet.

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

I take out the tablet and want to know when it is going to end.

"Incoming message…."

Kurkov appears and warned him: "Don't get overconfident. This isn't over yet." After that, his communication switches off.

'_Oh ya. Let's see about it.'_

"The Soviets are about to attack again, sir. Intel says this is the last wave, so hold your ground." Eva tells me more information before she switches off her communication.

'_Well, good. Let's end this.'_

I am given the authority from the higher up to constructed Amour Facilities and Minigunner Turrets defences. In addition to building Multigunner IFV (Infantry Fighting Vehicles) from the Amour Facilities. More support firepower to kill Soviet ass before I am taking a break. A long fucking break.

After a while later, I received some news from my men that they witnessed two girls wearing equipment coming toward the beach and they 'walk' on water.

'_Er… What? Two girls with equipment and walk on water? Is this a joke? Where did they come from?' _I found it to be bizarre to hear.

I immediately step out of the command post and proceed to the beach, riding using the IFV. When I arrived, my men greeted me.

"What is it going on?" I asked my men.

"Sir, you have to take a look." A peacekeeper pointed to the ocean. As I turn my attention to the beach, I am dumbfounded to see. Two girls probably preteen age glide through the ocean with their equipment in it.

A purple hair short hair girl with a ponytail, wearing a small crown and holding a spear in one hand. Only her right hand have a white glove and a light green crystal bracelet on her left hand. She wears a white sleeveless dress underneath her rather purplish mini-skirt with a dark blue hood on her neck and a pair of blue boots. She held a dark blue scarf around her neck. She seemed to be anxious about her emerald eyes.

The other girl has long white hair wearing twin pigtails with bunny ears. Is this bunny ear real? I don't know. Anyway, she wears a white and blue strap top with a pink jacket that has white fluffy trimming and bunnies cuff on her sleeves. The jockey is always slouching over to the left exposing the left shoulder. She has a short red skirt, white thigh-high stockings and white shoes. She appears to be sleepy in her ruby eyes.

'_What the heck is this? Who the fuck are they?' _I thought of these two strange girls.

Once the two girls reach the beach, I slowly approach these two girls. To my surprise, their equipment disappears into thin air like some kind of magic when they touched the ground.

"Err… who are you?" I asked them in a firm tone.

"Oh gosh. A male human appears in front of me and he is so handsome. I have not seen any male humans for years and never get a chance to speak. I don't know what to say to you. Err… Err…" The purple short hair girl replied excitedly with her face turned bright red. She also did shake her body in … an unusual way for any normal girl to behave. I just stare at the purple short hair girl with confusion and bizarre.

_'Okay... This girl creeps me out a bit.'_

"Snap about it. Be serious." I give her a bit of scolding.

"Oh sorry. I got distracted that I almost forgot my mission. Ahem… My name is HMS Javelin from the Royal Navy and my partner is…" Javelin remember her mission and introduced herself. Unfortunately, her bunny girl disappeared before being introduced.

"Where is she?" Javelin clueless where the bunny girl goes. She took a brief look at the beach and spotted her.

The bunny girl is resting on a beach chair with the umbrella protecting her from the sun. She appears to be taking a nap.

"Zzzz….."

"Laffey, wake up. Now, this is not the time to take a nap." Javelin scold lightly at Laffey.

"Zzzz… Laffey is feeling sleepy… Zzzz…" Laffey's eyes briefly open before closing for a nice nap.

"Come on. We have to save our fleets. Wake up." Javelin forced Laffey by grabbing her hand but Laffey refused to get up from the chair.

_'What wrong with these girls? One girl had never met a male before and the other girl feels sleepy. Just what the fuck they live in?' _

"I want to know who you actually are. I mean I had never seen anyone walk on water and your equipment disappear like magic. Who are you and where do you come from?" I give a firm tone to both girls. They are not normal girls walk or guile through the water.

"Well… It's hard to explain it to you but we are called shipgirls." Javelin explained.

"Shipgirls? Who the hell name this?" I had never heard of these words. Sound like a fucking magical schoolgirls.

"Hey… We are…"

***RRRRREEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!***

"Fuck! They are here?" I am shocked that the Soviet Navy arrived.

"Who are 'they'?" Javelin asked.

I ignored Javelin, take my walkie-talkie and radio to all the men that I have. "The Soviet had arrived. Let kill these bastards and hold your ground."

"Yes, Sir."

"Soviet? Wait, we can help you in your defence." Javelin eager to help me and my men.

"Young girl, there is a battlefield, not a playground. Get out of here, NOW!" I tell Javelin to hide in safety.

"I told you that we can help you, please…." Javelin plead me.

"Look, I told you it is dangerous…." I still warn her to leave.

***FFFFUUUUUUUUUUU**

All of a sudden, a rocket aiming toward us.

"Ah shit… RUN…." I grab Javelin's hand and run as quickly as possible.

"Wait…." Javelin couldn't complete her speeches as I force her to run.

I ignored Javelin's plead and continue to run until I heard something.

***BOOOOOM!**

I turned around to see the rocket exploded midway. What had just happened? I had not set up any defence or command my troops to be deployed on the beach. Just how? Wait a minute... I realized that I am still holding Javelin's soft hand and I immediately released it. However, I did not realise that Javelin was blushing red in her face.

"Ahh… Ahh… I am … holding a male human's hand… What do I get this feeling? Oh my… my heart beating very fast..." Javelin felt flattered and aroused.

'_What the fuck? Did she become a thot by touching my hand?' _I freaked out at Javelin's behaviour.

"Hey, wait a minute… Do I forgot something?" I just realised that we forgot somebody.

"LAFFEY!" Javelin snapped her dirty thoughts that she had left her fellow shipgirl behind.

Javelin turned back and was horrified to see where Laffey stays being blackened and small flame in it.

"NOOOOOO! LAFFEY!" Javelin cries and kneels down while being frozen at the loss of her fellow shipgirl.

"I am deeply sorry about your friend." I showed some remorse for her dear friend.

"What are you talking about?" A familiar voice appears.

I and Javelin turned our attention to a familiar voice. Javelin is truly happy to see Laffey alive and hug her although I am wondering how Laffey stays alive while taking a nap.

"Uhh… *gulp *gulp *gulp… Ahh!" Laffey takes out her cola and drinks it.

"Now you are still alive… Can you get back to safety IMMEDIATELY?" I instructed both girls.

Five Dreadnoughts arrive with their rockets aiming toward the beach and the surrounding buildings. Worse still, they are accompanying with Kirov Airship with their booster on toward the beach.

"Ah, shit! All Javelin soldiers and IFVs, immediate go to the beach and take out these Kirov airships ASAP." I take out my walkie-talkie and order my men and vehicles to the beach.

"Laffey can help." Laffey still in sleep mode.

"I can also help." Javelin excited volunteered.

"WHAT! NO! You heard me. NO! Get out of here, right NOW!" I warned both girls.

A small aura suddenly appears with white light cubes slowly attracted to Laffey before displaying her equipment (except her boots).

"Self imposed limiter release..." Laffey softy spoke. **[A/N. Never pissed off the bunny girl while taking a nap.]**

"What?" I confused about what Laffey spoke of.

In a flash, Laffey runs toward the ocean with superhuman speed chasing the Dreadnought.

"Wait for me!" Javelin follow her fellow shipgirl with her equipment as well.

"What the fuck…" I am confused about these two girls went straight to the ocean.

* * *

**Laffey and Javelin POV**

**[Play Red Storm Over Brighton Beach]**

"Laffey, wait for me…." Javelin tries to catch up with Laffey.

"Ohh…" Laffey ignores Javelin.

As soon they contact with the approaching Dreadnoughts, Laffey fired off her DD guns to get their attention.

"Дерьмо! Эти суки вернулись. Стреляйте в них быстро. (Shit! These bitches are back. Fire at them quickly.)" The sailor inside the Dreadnought alerted his fellowmen. Immediately, his fellowmen grab the AK-47 and fired off their weaponry from the Dreadnought. **[A/N. Ya. I know Dreadnought doesn't have that but at least they won't be sitting duck getting killed by these shipgirls. LOL!]**

***RATATATATATATA!**

Laffey dodge the bullets from the sailor as she sped faster in the ocean and then launched her five torpedoes toward the Dreadnought.

"О, КРЕП! ПОКИНУТЬ КОРАБЛЬ! ПОКИНУТЬ КОРАБЛЬ! (OH CRAP! ABANDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!)" The sailor desperate cries.

Unable to avoid Laffey's torpedoes while firing off the rockets, all five torpedoes hit the Dreadnought and exploded before sinking it.

Meanwhile, Javelin attack another Dreadnought. This time, she used her javelin and fire off her barrage of DD guns while surrounding the Dreadnought on 360 degrees. Unable to handle the barrage of Javelin's DD guns (her spear), the Dreadnought caught fire as it hit the main fuel tank before exploded and sunk in the ocean.

"Ya! We did it!" Javelin cheered while sinking the Dreadnought for the 'men in blue'.

"Uhh… huu..." Laffey said in soft tone while agreeing with Javelin.

**Commander POV**

'_What the fuck? Did these two girls blew up the fleet of Dreadnoughts on their own? Are they overpowered?' _I raised my eyebrows at these two shipgirls can easily destroyed the Dreadnoughts. Even my men react the same response as me.

"Sir. Incoming Kirovs coming to us." A Javelin soldier reported incoming the Kirov Airship toward us.

"Shit! Open fire at them."

"Yes, Sir!"

My men and IFVs launched their missile launcher at the Kirov Airships.

"Allied bombers inbound. Ready to pound the ground. Don't worry, Commander. We got your back." A pilot of the **Century Bomber **reported to me.

"Err… Can you hold it for a while? The fleet of Dreadnoughts had been destroyed." I sent my findings to the pilot.

"WHAT!?" The pilot was shocked. To even more surprise, the pilots of the **Century Bombers **noticed the fleet were destroyed by two girls walk on water. **[A/N. Only Giles Price's side is still the same from the mission.]**

"What the … Did these girls did it? How the hell?" The pilot confused on these two girls walk on water.

**Laffey and Javelin POV**

"Wow! I had never seen these type of aircrafts." Javelin wondered about these aircraft that passed by. They don't seem to be attacking us so it could be friendly.

"Let say hi to them, Laffey." Javelin waved her hands at these aircraft circling themselves.

"Laffey need to take a break from fighting. Let's go back to the beach." Laffey felt tired as she wants to take a nap at the beach.

"Okay, let go and meet the handsome commander." Javelin excitedly to return back to the beach.

"Javelin is a prev…" Laffey comment on Javelin's behavior.

"What?"

"Never mind." Laffey return back to the beach. Javelin followed her as well.

**Commander POV**

'_Phew! That was closed. Luckily, the Kirovs were to slow to attack us. I am pretty sure that we have done a lot of damages to the Soviet invasion.'_ I thought about the Kirov Airships.

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

I take out the tablet and hopefully that arrogant general Kurkov don't sent any army to invade us again.

"Incoming message…."

"Luck seems to be on your side. My army is needed elsewhere at the moment. But don't get comfortable- I will be back." Kurkov calmly said that they are retreating but warning me that they might return to attack again sometime.

"YA! We are back!" A familiar voice appeared.

"Laffey can finally take a nap." Another voice appeared again.

"What the hell? How did both of you managed to destroy a fleet?" I was shocked to hear both girls come back to the beach.

"Did I tell you that we are shipgirls?" Javelin bluntly replied.

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

"What is that?" Javelin curious to know about my tablet.

"I will tell you later." I pressed the message from my tablet.

"Incoming message…."

"The Soviets are retreating, sir! You've done it. You've driven them back! Congratulations, Commander!" Eva congrats me for saving the day.

"Who is that? Why there is a person inside that small flat board?" Javelin curious asked.

"That none of your business!" I ignored Javelin for being a busybody.

"Why not? Can I see?" Javelin still pestering me.

"Does it have delivery service? Laffey wants a nice fluffy pillow." Laffey curious asked.

"What is happening, Commander?" Eva wants to know who is this person speaking.

"I better spill the beans…" I am going to explain these two girls to Eva.

* * *

**A long explanation later**

"WHAT!? Your fleet encounter the Soviet Navy and now on the verge of being complete overrun." I am shocked to hear from Javelin. I never knew Kurkov is impulsive because he thought his navy superior to the fleet of shipgirls while sending more than half of them to their death and he even left the battle himself.

'_What the fuck is General Kurkov thinking?'_

"Are they going to hold against them?" I asked her about shipgirls' current situation.

"Well, we can handle any ship but we can't deal with these crawlers and submarines. That is why we are in a dire situation." Javelin explained shipgirls can handle certain ships.

"Geez! Eva, can we help them?" I asked Eva.

"Commander, I know that you want to help them but it is not under my authority…." Eva reminded me.

"Look, Eva. Azur Lane are taken a hit badly from the Soviet Navy. Do you want to leave them to die, is it? I and my men witnessed these two girls annihilated five Dreadnoughts with ease. They may be a force to be reckoned with if we have to win against the Soviet." I explained my reason for rescuing them.

"I can help you but you have to explain to Field Marshal Bingham and answer for your actions." Eva is willing to help me but reveal the consequences of helping the outside.

"Well, I can help you if you like. My Air Force will be ready for your disposal." Giles Price offered his help.

"Thanks! But Eva, can our fleet get there in time to rescue them?" I asked Eva.

"Don't worry so much! I can pinpoint the location through the satellite and get there in time." Eva assured me.

"Thanks! I owe you one."

"Ya! Hurray! We can finally save our fleet." Javelin glad that the Allies rescue Azur Lane.

"Ya… Zzz…." Laffey briefly spoke before snoozing in her comfortable beach chair.

**Meanwhile in Azur Lane**

**[Play A Hell of a Threat]**

"Crap! How long the submarine reach within their range?" Hornet asked Eldridge.

"About three minutes." Eldridge gravely reported.

"Damn! We are going to be surrounded soon." Hornet grit her teeth. She wished her sister, Enterprise with us. She can overturn any situation but she is not there which makes it difficult for their fleet. Half of the shipgirls can't operate on their armaments due to the crawlers disassemble their armaments.

"Allied bombing coming inbound. E.T.A one minute. Who the captain of the fleet?" A pilot sent a message to Hornet's flagship.

"WHAT? Ahem! I am the flagship, USS Hornet." Hornet respond to the pilot.

"Don't worry, Hornet. If you see five of us, that us. Also another reinforcement is coming to your location in five seconds." The pilot tell Hornet.

"Okay, thanks! Wait… What? Five seconds? That is fast… What the ..." Hornet is shocked to hear.

Light blue energy that shaped into hemisphere appear out of nowhere behind Azur Lane fleet. A mysterious fleet holding the blue flag with an emblem was a silver-and-blue triangle pointed downwards. There are three aircraft carriers, three destroyers and three AA boats.

"What the…" All the shipgirls are surprised to see reinforcement in an instant.

"This is USS Camperdown. You got your back!" The ship captain in one of the fleets. All three aircraft launched their missiles at the masses crawlers toward the Azur Lane fleet, disable all the crawlers.

Five of the bombs flies past the Azur Lane fleet and drop their bombs at the masses crawlers, destroying most of it. Seeing the Allies reinforcement, the admiral had no choice but to have a full retreat to their territory. So the group of submarines retreated as well.

Every shipgirl cheered at the unknown allies rescue them. Destroyers drop a few boats to carry shipgirls for medical treatment. Hornet want to hop in one of these aircraft carriers. The sailors are surprised to see a bikini girl with black cape and cowboy hat. Her equipment is a long rectangular plate with planes in it and something on the sides.

"Hi there, everyone!" Hornet greeted the sailors. Every sailor stare at her with awkwardness.

"Oh! Do you have a port? Bigger enough for all of us?" Hornet asked the sailors.

"What?" The sailor confused.

Her equipment disappear into many tiny white cubes before transforming the aircraft carrier appear out of nowhere.

Every sailor raised their eyebrows at the sudden appearance of the aircraft carrier. It not only her but other ships appear out of nowhere. It is going to be a long day for all the ships need to send for repair and restock ammo.

**Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I kinda disappointed that next episode is going to be air in March 2020. :/ Oh well…. I wonder how the higher ups of the Allied forces will react to the shipgirls' clothing. **


	6. Ch4: Exchanging culture

I don't own Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 and Azur Lane as they belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Exchanging culture**

* * *

**1230 hours**

**HMNB Portsmouth**

**Azur Lane POV**

The shipgirls were pretty excited to see the humans living in this world. After all, it has been quite a long time since humanity created them to fight against the Sirens. They are wondering what these humans are doing while they are gone through the humans that they knew were much different from there.

The port is pack with ship maintenance workers and technicians are busy doing the repair and restocking their ammo. With more than thirty ships from the unknown that need to check for damage, ammo stock and other misc to check. It could take months or years for ships to be in good condition and fighting capability. So they prioritize ships that dealt the most damage need urgent repair while others will be given maintenance check.

As soon as Allies ships dock at their ports, the shipgirls were amazed at how many humans working in the port. They could talk to them (humans) but they seemed to be busy with their duties so Azur Lane decided to leave these humans alone.

"Amazing. There are humans everywhere in this world." Columbia felt excited.

"Totally!" Cleveland agreed with her sister.

"Wow! Look at these ships. They look more advanced compared to ours." Denver praised these humans' ships.

"And much bigger." Montpelier also adds praise to these ships.

They were told these ships are Assault Destroyers through most shipgirls thought these are too big for the size of any destroyer and more toward heavy cruisers or battleships.

Cleveland notices one Assault Destroyer is heading toward the metallic slope to dry land. She stopped by to ask the nearby engineer about that destroyer too close to land.

"Err… excuse me."

"Yes, what can I help you?" An engineer response to Cleveland.

"That destroyer is heading too close to dry land. Are you worried about?" Cleveland asked.

"Nope. That destroyer is amphibious."

"Amphibious? What do you mean?"

"It means it suited for land and sea. So don't worry about it."

"Wait. What? That destroyer can ride on land. Never heard it before." Cleveland was surprised to hear.

"Why did the destroyer designed that way?" Cleveland curiously asked.

"Huh? Well, that is to counter against the Soviet as they mass-produced heavy tanks when they invade Europe." The engineer explains.

"Eh? Tanks? What's that?" Cleveland dumbfounded about the word 'tank'.

"You never hear about 'tank'?" The engineer shocked.

"Well, our world has about 90% ocean. We, shipgirls battled our enemies in the sea and rarely fought on land." Cleveland explains her world she lives in. The engineer stunned from Cleveland's world. **[A/N. Certain guns that shipgirls can perform in the land in anime ep 4 when Sheffield steal the Black Cube within Sakura Empire.]**

"Cleveland." Somebody shouts out her name.

"What is it, Alabama?"

"Has you seen San Diego? We counted all our shipgirls but she never turned up and wondering if you saw her." Alabama asked Cleveland about San Diego's whereabouts.

"Nope! Never seen her." Cleveland responded to Alabama.

"Geez! I guess that I have to search for some more. This is getting troublesome." Alabama sighed.

All of a sudden, a familiar voice could be heard.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

"Is that San Diego?" Alabama recognized that voice and turn her attention to her voice. It turns out that San Diego just rush in to leave the ship. Unfortunately, she is in an Assault Destroyer that about to go on dry land using the slope.

"Eh!" San Diego feels her body about to 'fly'.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" San Diego screamed in fear as her body being flung to the right as the Assault Destroyer climb up the steep slope.

While she falls off from the Assault Destroyer, she takes a glance at something approaching her and is going to feel painful.

***PPPPAANNNG!**

Alabama, Cleveland and her sisters give out an 'ouch' facial expressions when they saw a pipe under San Diego's groin area during her fall. San Diego has her face becomes pale, her eyes become dead white and her mouth widen.

"Urgh!" San Diego had never experienced such pain, especially between her legs. She stays there for a few seconds before falling off to the water. **[A/N. Ouch!]**

***SPLASH! BOU! BOU! BOU!***

The next thing the shipgirls see, San Diego's body floating and facing downward to the surface of the water. Two Riptide ACVs coming down to rescue San Diego after she fell overboard from the Assault Destroyer.

"Well, that is quite painful to watch. Hope she is alright." Alabama feels sorry for San Diego.

"Look. It really can ride on land. How cool is that? These humans are amazing." Cleveland excitedly witnesses the Assault Destroyer transverse on land.

"Wow! That incredible." Columbia agreed with her sister.

" *sighed. Well, nobody pays attention to our fellow shipgirl and instead amazed by these human's technology. At least, San Diego is ok although she will be staying in the hospital for a while." Alabama mumbled.

* * *

**Commander POV**

"Okay. Javelin and Laffey. We are here." I arrived at HMNB Portsmouth and parked my IFV.

"Yay! My first time, riding this vehicle. What the name of this vehicle?" Javelin happily excited.

" *sighed It called IFV for short," I explained to clueless Javelin. She annoyed me, bombarded with so many questions during my journey.

"This chair is not comfortable enough," Laffey complained.

"What is this place?" Javelin curious asked.

"Well, ladies. This is HMNB Portsmouth where your fleet docks on the port. Time for you to leave." I explained where is the place.

"Cool! Laffey, we can see other shipgirls." Javelin excited.

"Zzzz…" Laffey snooze.

"Oh c'mon. Enough of your sleeping. Time to get up. Rise and shrine." I am annoyed to see Laffey snooze off.

"Okay. Fine." Laffey snaps off her sleeping habits and all three of them exited out of the IFV. Laffey take out her cola and drink it. I just stare at Laffey on how many cola did she drink. Is she high or something?

Two familiar girls wearing a white top and red skirt waiting outside the entrance.

"Lender! Achilles!" Javelin shout out to her fellow shipgirls.

"It is Javelin and Laffey! Over here!" Achilles spot Javelin.

"You are right but who is the human in blue uniform? To be honest, he quite handsome." Lender blushes red at the man in blue clothing.

Immediately, Javelin runs to see them. Ignoring my shouting, she still runs ahead. But of course, reality hit her very hard.

***BOINK!***

"OW!" Javelin felt pain on her body like being bumped in the stone wall. But she is sure that nothing obstructed her path except that tree. Suddenly, the tree changes into a metal golem with a pipe attracted to the front, the wheels on the lower sideways and two platings on each side on top of the golem.

"Javelin… Are you an idiot? Did I tell you there a Mirage Tank in front of you." I scold Javelin for not taking my advice.

"What is a 'tank'?" Javelin asked.

"What a stupid question. What you see right now is a tank. Duh!" I retorted.

Something opening up the hatch and there is someone inside the Mirage Tank.

"Hey, little girl. Watch where you are going." The tank commander gives a light scolding.

"I am sorry. This girl is new to this place." I apologize to the tank commander.

"Well, guide her properly next time." The tank commander retorted before returning back to the Mirage Tank. A few seconds later, the Mirage Tank drive off from the carpark spot.

"Woah! Did not know that a 'tank' is a block of metal." Javelin dumbfounded about the 'tank' in front of her.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a 'tank' for?" I deadpanned at Javelin.

"Nope! We, shipgirls fought on the naval battle as our world mostly ocean-based. Never fight by the land before." Javelin bluntly replied.

I frowned at Javelin on how fucked up her world is but I decided to shake my thoughts about it and move on to other important matters that need attention. I am also curious about other shipgirls and what they look like.

"Javelin, are you alright?" Lender asked Javelin for her well-being. Achilles comes along as well.

"I am alright. Nothing to worry about." Javelin assured Lender and Achilles.

"By the way, who is this hottie?" Lender questioned me.

"Well… er…"

"The name is Cpt. Ethan Hill from the Allies forces. I, the one who send the navy to rescue your fleet." I introduced myself.

"So you are the one? I should thank you for saving us." Lender expressed her gratitude to me.

"Why, thanks. If you don't mind seeing your leaders."

"Well, there are two flagships."

"Two?"

"One from Eagle Union and the other from the Royal Navy. Javelin and both of us are Royal Navy while Laffey is from Eagle Union." Achilles explained about their nations.

"Okay… Can you take me to both leaders?"

"Sure. No problem." Lender and Achilles take me to their leaders.

* * *

**Meeting Room**

**Cpt. Ethan Hill POV**

_'Okay. This is fucking ridiculous. I thought shipgirls are teenage students and the leaders are teachers. Like normal school but nope. They dressed too early for Halloween.' _I pictured their nation are like school but I was wrong about it.

What I had found out about these fleet of shipgirls that they are either dressed in a skimpy or their skirts are too short for my taste or military standard. Suitable for perverts dreaming of their dream girls and start masturbating their dicks in the emo style room. Some of them dressed in the early 19th century fashion style and others dressed in maid costumes. Are they living under the rocks or something? They also come in all ages: preteens, teenagers, young adults and mature adults. Their body features are very unique: unnatural hair color (unless it dyed), animal ears, ridiculous hairstyle of super long hair and more importantly, their body appearance to be … curvy and breast size seemed … bigger.

As for the leaders, I could not imagine why they were selected as their leaders. The long blonde twin pigtail on her black cowboy hat laced with yellow belt and underneath the cowboy hat with yellow layer. She also dressed with black coat with yellow trimming in it and the number '8' at the bottom back of her cape, black bikini top that cover her 'DD cup' breasts, black shorts, black stockings that reach the above her knee and silver shoes. She is sitting and relaxing on the couch. That is the USS Hornet, the leader of Eagle Union and my impression of her sickens me of dressing like a cowboy whore, spreading her legs and her bouncing tits like some wet dream which is prefect for perverts.

The other leader is a golden long hair preteen child appearance with a red and golden crown on top of her head and two pink bow-ties on both sides. She dressed in darker blue sleeveless dress with white mini-skirt and lighter blue ribbon tie with white collar onto her neck. Her slim arms are covered in grey armband and white glove with a blue bow-tie; only her right hand holding a sceptre with a crown on top and ending with an anchor; her white stocking cover her slim leg and ending with red heeled shoes. She is HMS Queen Elizabeth, the leader of the Royal Navy. She is sitting down with an expensive taste of chairs and the table filled with a piece of strawberry cake. She enjoys her slip of her finest cup of tea from her 'maids' prepare for her and sharing the table with two mature women dressed in red uniform and a union jack dress. There is a bodyguard holding her red sword beside her queen. Making me wonder on how the maids set up nicely on the supper tea for her queen.

"Oh god. Really? Why the hell do you girls dressed like that?" I deadpan at Hornet and Queen Elizabeth.

"What's wrong with my clothes? It looks cool and I should be proud of it. So chill out, will you?" Hornet shameless comment on how proud her clothes are.

"I am enjoying my delicious tea. Newcastle, refill my tea." Queen Elizabeth finished her cup of tea.

"Yes, my queen." Newcastle pours the teapot to Queen Elizabeth's cup.

"Thanks! Hmm... Mmm… Humm… A very delicious slice of cake goes well for my tea." Queen Elizabeth enjoy eating a slice of strawberry cake while slipping her tea.

"..." I am speechless to hear from both of them, ignoring the fact that their clothes are prohibited from entering the naval base. There is no way I can show these shipgirls to my superior unless he doesn't mind.

"Look. The way I see this, it look disgusting and you disrespected our military code of dress. One dress like whore and the other pretends to be 'entitled' surrounded by maid slaves serving you." I criticized the leader's dress code.

"Hey, that rude you know. I don't see a problem wearing it." Hornet frown at my criticism. She narrowed her green eyes at me.

"Why you… lowly commoner…" Queen Elizabeth jeered at me.

"Well, I have to remind you that you entered our military port. By right, all of you are not allowed to enter by our military standard." I remind them the importance of military dress code.

"Hey, jerk! You don't have to tell me on the type of clothing." Hornet raised her eyebrows as she felt insult from me. She stands up from her couch and confront me with her icy glare at me.

"If I should have known about your fleet, I should had leave all of you to being sunk." I accidentally careless offend Hornet. This caused all the shipgirls to feel a mixture of anger, disappointed and being insult including Javelin who couldn't believe what I had said. I guess I went too far and let my emotions run wild.

"Okay, asshole. Do you want a fight, is it? I am guessing our presence caused a stir in this naval base and your name is the first in my blacklist." Hornet expressed her anger on me and crossed her arms.

I was about to leash out my feelings toward her until a knock on the door.

***KNOCK! *KNOCK!**

"You can come in!" I shout out to whoever knocking the door.

A female secretary come in. "Sir, Field Marshal Robert Bingham and the President want to see you in another room."

"I am on my way." I take a last look at other shipgirls before leaving the room.

"That very brutal of the commander, do you agree?" The lady in red uniform slipping her cup of tea.

"I agreed with you, Prince of Wales." The lady in union jack dress.

"Indeed, Hood. He is very rude. Who do you think he is?" Queen Elizabeth complained about the commander.

Hornet sit down on her couch, feeling frustrated and annoyed. She started to hate the commander's insult.

"Are you alright?" Northampton become concern.

"Nope! Don't want to talk to the jerk who insult my clothes." Hornet scoffed.

"Excuse…" A female secretary spoke out.

"What can I help you?" Northampton said.

"My higher-ups from Allied Command want to speak to the leaders shortly." A female secretary tell the shipgirls.

"It about time. All shipgirls except Northampton, Cleveland and South Dakota leave the room." Hornet command her nation's shipgirls.

"I agreed. All my Royal fleet, please leave the room. That is my royal command from the great queen." Queen Elizabeth issue an order to Royal Navy shipgirls with the exception of Warsprite, Prince of Wales and Hood.

All the shipgirls did obeyed their leaders and leave the room.

* * *

**Shortly afterward**

Ethan arrived after meeting with Robert Bingham and Howard T. Ackerman through face communication on flat screen TV. Despite some hostility between Ethan and Hornet, Ethan remain silent and sit away from these shipgirls. The female secretary switch on the tv and then Bingham and Ackerman appear face to face with the leader of Eagle Union and Royal Navy. As expected, they felt … uncomfortable meeting these shipgirls.

"Well, what an interesting beautiful ladies out there. I am honored meeting you all. I am President Howard T. Ackerman of the United States of America." Ackerman 'politely' replied while introduced himself.

"I agreed with you, Mr. President. Almost forgot, I am Field Marshal Robert Bingham, Chief of the Allied Military Command." Bingham agreed with him with a hint of awkwardness.

"Howdy, I am Hornet and this is Northampton, Cleveland and South Dakota from the Eagle Union. Nice to meet you." Hornet and Eagle Union shipgirls introduced themselves.

"Splendid! I am Queen Elizabeth, Warsprite, Prince of Wales and Hood from the Royal Navy." Queen Elizabeth and the Royal Navy shipgirls did the same.

"So what brings you here to our world?" Ackerman curious to know their origin.

"It would take quite an explanation about our world. Let us begin. Our earth's oceans are attacked by a mysterious alien force called the Sirens whose technology far surpasses humanity took away the control of the sea in a flash. The four main nation, Eagle Union, Royal Navy, Sakura Empire and Ironblood form the '**Azur Lane**' military alliance to combat the Sirens using shipgirls, girls fused with naval warships. After the fall of the Sirens or what is seemed, there is a conflict within our fellow nation: Sakura Empire and Ironblood. They left our alliance and formed into '**Crimson Axis**' utilized Siren technology to obtain powers capable of changing the world. Our goal is to advocate natural evolution, and seek for true freedom and peace." Hood explained his origin and their world.

All three of them including Cpt. Hill are stunned about Azur Lane's world. It is an interesting concept for them at least but they are wondering what happens to the humans in their world.

"So… Is there any humans left in your world?" Bingham curious asked.

"Unfortunately, there are no humans in our world. It is a mystery for us to know where they left to. We, the shipgirls, are considered the last remnant of humanity left in our world despite not the actual humans." South Dakota explained the whereabouts of the humans.

'_Humans disappear on their own? Is this kind of joke? Where did they gone to? To space?' _Ethan becoming skeptical.

"So how did all of you come to our world?" Ackerman asked.

"We had a battle against the Sakura Empire and Sirens before coming to our world. We don't know what happened but we knew Enterprise did something strange and cast a golden light to enveloped us and our enemies." Prince of Wales explain on how they got in the human world.

"Who Enterprise?" Ethan want to know the person.

"That my sister, you jerk!" Hornet accidently let her emotions go with her judgement.

"..." Ethan remain silent.

"I am sorry… I am not getting along with him." Hornet apologetic to Bingham and Ackerman but she fixed her icy glare at him. Ethan stares emotionless in response.

"Enterprise is the current flagship of Eagle Union. Since we travel to this world, her sister, Hornet take over her place temporarily." South Dakota calmly reveal who Enterprise is.

"I see…" Before Ackerman want to say more, his secretary interrupted him for continuing.

"Mr. President, the meeting will be starting soon." His secretary reported.

"Oh that's too bad that I can't say much. Bingham, I will leave the matters to you. God blessed you in our world." Ackerman said his goodbyes before switch off the communication.

"It appears that you need to know our culture first before letting you stay at Portsmouth." Bingham become serious after Ackerman left the meeting.

"What do you mean?" Cleveland confused on what Bingham means.

"I noticed on how you girls dressed. The commander told me about it but I decided to let it pass since the President's presence is here and your first day in our world. I am warning you that all shipgirls have to wear proper attire by tomorrow. It must be set by our military standard regardless of all ages as long you enter into our military base premise. The naval commander will be providing you with clothes if you don't have one." Bingham warned the shipgirls.

"Hell no! What should I listen to you?" Hornet refuse to comply to Bingham's threat.

"Ha! Like I follow your rules on wearing the clothes that I want to." Queen Elizabeth protest.

"To make it clear for you, shipgirls. I will not tolerate anyone who refuse to obey our military regulation. The reason is simple. First impressions are very important to our people and everyone will be watching us to show that we are professional and disciplined soldiers. Imagine if anyone sees you dress, people will secretly take a pic and unloaded to the digital world, then the news spread very fast and our reputation that we work hard will be tarnished. Fortunately for you, it is an enclosed base and no news had been spread so far. You are lucky for now but I expected that you followed our rules on tomorrow whether you like it or not." Bingham gravely explained the consequences.

"Oh man! Really? Just our dress caused a stir in people? What is wrong with these people? You know what? I refused to obey your rules." Hornet stubborn refused.

"WHAT? THAT IS NONSENSE!" Queen Elizabeth screamed.

"You don't know what you are going to involve in our world." Bingham pressed his remote control to the flat screen tv and revealed the video clips to the shipgirls.

The video clips show masses of tanks, aircrafts and ships rushing to conquer nations after nations. Masses of soldiers fired off their firearms at people. Blood spilled and some of them were too distrubed to be shown in the clips. Many buildings were destroyed with raging fire and heavy thick smoke. Countless death everywhere. It also shown a map of Europe with the majority under the Soviet while only a few territories under the Allies. Shipgirls were horrified to see the cruel world they live in. It look so different than their world.

"As you can see, Soviet had control almost the whole of Europe and we need your help in defeating our enemies." Bingham gravely explained.

"What these Soviet do? Why you never get along?" Warspite wondered.

"You are so naive. What is freedom to you?"

"Freedom? It is an obvious question. We can do whatever we want or say something." Cleveland replied bluntly.

"What if your right is being controlled by the government?"

"What do you mean?"

"It means the government will control your life. In other words: Oppression on the human's right. Choosing to deny the government's command will get you killed or send you to exile that never see their loved one." Bingham explained.

Every shipgirls were shocked to hear from Bingham. They never knew Soviet did something harmful to humanity or themselves.

"But why…"

"That simple! They want more power and control over people. At least here, Great Britain give free reign to the civilians. However, I do need your help in defeating our enemies. I noticed by the prowess of these shipgirls from our satellite footage and it could be useful for our war effort."

"So you are trying to control us for your own gain?" Hornet beome skeptical at Bingham.

"I would like to use the word: cooperate."

"Why do we involved in your war?" Queen Elizabeth did not like working with the Allies.

"If you refuse to cooperate with us, I have no choice but to order my maintenance department to cease all repair works and restocking ammo supply to all your ships docked at our port. Then, I will force you and your fleet to leave Portsmouth immediately. Failure to comply to leave will resort to violence conflict in one way and another. Afterall, I am the only highest rank officer in-charge to be given full authority for the whole military operation. And worse of all, you made enemies with the Soviet. Good luck dealing on your own with damaged ships and low ammo supply. Don't expect to seek our help unless you want to make enemy to us." Bingham threaten these shipgirls if they refuse to cooperate with the Allies.

Every shipgirl are horrified to hear Bingham's threat. With nowhere to seek help to replenish and made too many enemies, they are in a tight spot.

"Do I made myself clear?" Bingham spoke in stern tone.

"Yes. We will follow your rules." All shipgirls have no choice but to seek 'cooperate' with Bingham.

"Excellent! I am expecting more from you on tomorrow. You will be given a stay in one of our dormitory. Cpt. Ethan Hill will be overseeing on all of you." Bingham happy replied on the 'cooperation' before issuing to Ethan.

"WHAT!? Hell no I am NOT going to babysit these girls." Ethan complained.

"Commander Hill, you helped Azur Lane without my authorization so your punishment is to keep Azur Lane in check. I know that you are going to Cannes for your next mission but for now, you are staying for a few days in here until time come." Bingham issue an order to Ethan.

"Yes, Sir!" Ethan obey Bingham while grumbling on his bad luck.

"And one more thing, Hill. Meals and basic amenities will be provided within our port. Anything outside of the military expense will be billed to your account." Bingham issue another order to Ethan.

"WHAT!? I mean… Yes, Sir!" Ethan was shocked to hear from Bingham before obey his order.

"Good! That's all for the meeting. Godspeed to all." Bingham want to hear before switching off his communication.

All the shipgirls give an evil grin at Ethan. Ethan sweatdrop.

'_Ah fuck myself! I am going to say goodbye to my paycheck.'_

* * *

**Omake: What the hell is Manjuu?**

* * *

"Man… That is a lot of work…" An engineer complained about the newly arrived ship from the unknown.

"Ya… shit!" Another engineer agreed with the first.

Suddenly, they heard a loud chirping sound. They turned their attention to the sound and they are stunned. Not just one, but several or more precisely, a lot of birds. Small yellow cute birds slowly approached the maintenance area. They also carried tools, wearing PPE (Personal Protective Equipment) and marching toward the ship from the unknown.

"What the hell?" Both engineers confused on these yellow cute birds working of repairing the ship.

"Oh, that Manjuu." A female voice could be heard.

"What's Manjuu and who the hell are you?" The engineer turned his attention to the bespectacled girl.

"Oh, my name is London from the Royal Navy." London introduced herself.

"What? Why you name after our city?" The engineer confused on London's name.

"I am born with that name. What you witness is Manjuu. They help us repair our ship and stock our ammo. I'm in charge of oversee Manjuu for repairs." London replied bluntly.

"Oh crap. This is getting weirder and weirder."

**Allies don't take kindly to shipgirls just because they can do whatever they want to. Especially for repair and stocking ammo for 'free' without a price tag. Also, the Allies Commander is not going to be nice to them unlike the Commander in Azur Lane. Let's face it, Azur Lane have 'fanservice' or lewd stuff in it. Not for Allies Commander. So they are going to be a little hostile toward each other. **


	7. Ch5: Adjusting to the new world

I don't own Command and Conquer Red Alert 3 and Azur Lane as they belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Adjusting to the new world**

* * *

**Sea Hustle ****Dormitory**

**1400 hrs**

"Big Sister… Where do you want me to go?" A blonde woman asked her big sister while driving her jeep.

"Well, we are going to Sea Hustle Dormitory in Whiskey Area. Man, that is the worst place to stay there. Got a lot of mosquitoes, noisy place and too far to our gate. Wonder why our little Ethan asked me and you to this place. It god damn awful." Another blonde woman complains to her sister.

"Aww… Now that you said so, I am thinking of something…"

"Huh?"

"You know, our little Ethan never asked us to do something. Always a lone wolf and refuse to get help from us. Wonder why he needs us right now…"

"You are right. I recall when Ethan told me that he need us urgently. Curious to know…"

"We have to find out…"

"Oh, there he is…"

Once both of them stop and park their vehicle, they exit it and go straight to Ethan who is waiting anxiously.

"Hi, little bro. What are you doing here?" A blonde female young adult asked Ethan.

Her face has a pair of sparkling clear blue eyes like Ethan, her hair reaches to her shoulder-length and a few freckles on her cheeks and forehead under her lightly tanned skinned. She wearing a blue jumpsuit with a few black stains and holding the rank of corporal on her left shoulder, black fingerless glove on her slim hand and black safety boots. She appeared to be curious and cheerful.

"Ya. What do you want us to come over here?" A blonde female mature adult agreed with her younger sister.

Unlike her younger sister, she appeared to her lean body. Her face appears to be slightly darker than her sister. She wears the standard light blue camo military uniform with a sergeant major rank on her left shoulder. She appeared to be serious.

"Margaret! Cathy!" Ethan glad to see his sister but accidentally said informal name.

"Ahem!"

"Sorry, SGM Margaret Hill and Cpl. Catherine Hill. I am glad that you are here." Ethan said this time give a proper military name.

"That better." Margaret happily accepted.

"Do you need to? I can understand that we are in the military base but must you have to say this even though we are siblings." Cathy sweatdrop at Margaret. In response, Margaret remains emotionless and give a stern look at Cathy.

"Okay fine!" Cathy let Margaret to whatever she wants since she is the youngest of six siblings while Margaret is the second sibling. Ethan is the fifth sibling but Cathy always nicknames 'little' add into his name.

"Well… er…" Ethan shuddered.

"What is this place?"

"What are those things biting me?" **[A/N. It's called mosquitoes. I don't think shipgirls will die instantly of being bitten by mosquitoes. It is more like an annoyance.] **

"It looks so old. We need to renovate this place as soon as possible."

"I MISSED MY LITTLE SISTER, INDY! WAHHHH! WAHHHH!" **[A/N. Lmao for Portland.]**

"SHUT UP YOU SISCON!"

Margaret and Cathy are confused about what is happening until they saw a group of girls from all ages wearing inappropriate or fanciful clothing. Both of Ethan's sisters stared at each other before Cathy spoke up.

"Are you creating a harem for yourself, little Ethan?" Cathy teases Ethan on how many ladies are there in the dormitory.

"WHAT!? NO! That is not what you are here for." Ethan retorted.

"Then explain everything…" Margaret demand to know as she crossed her arms.

"Well…"

* * *

**After a long explanation**

"...and that's why you are here for," Ethan explained everything to his two sisters.

"Geez! Helping these girls are going to be a pain in your ass, little Ethan." Cathy sighed.

Margaret shook her head as she heard everything from Ethan. She cannot believe Ethan had done something either being stupid requesting for 'shipgirls' aid without the permission from Allied Military Command or bad luck meeting with 'shipgirls'. Had no idea how to deal with these 'shipgirls' and that word alone confused the shit of Margaret's mindset or any logical sense.

"Jesus Christ… It is going to be more troublesome than before. So you want both of us to supervise these shipgirls?" Margaret frowned.

"Yay! We are going to meet new friends…" Cathy cheered.

"Oh no! I am about to retire in about a year's time and you want us to take care of these girls." Margaret jeered.

"It is not like you are going to find your prince charming after retiring... " Before Ethan can comment on that, he started to see Margaret cracking her knuckles.

"What did you say?" Margaret looked pissed.

"Nothing…" Ethan decided to change the topic before she can deliver her punch onto his face.

"But the Allied Military Command want these 'shipgirls' to be part of the war effort for our cause. I mean I witnessed two of them blew up five Dreadnoughts in Brighton Beach. Even my men witnessed as well. I don't know why but they can be useful." Ethan recounted on his experience.

"*sighed. Are you going elsewhere for your mission?" Margaret frustrated even though she surprised on how these 'shipgirls' are powerful to defeat the Soviet Navy but she knew Ethan long enough to trust him completely.

"Yes, I will be going to Cannes, France in a few days time. In the meanwhile, I will stay here to take care of them. You don't have to worry about it." Ethan assured Margaret.

"Okay, fine. I can help you to keep these 'shipgirls' for the time being."

"Thanks…"

"And you also must do your part as well. A word of advice: You are already grown man and you need to step up to lead them. It is not an easy task but I know that you can make the difference. That our grandfather had taught us." Margaret advises Ethan.

Margaret still remembers her grandfather, Douglas Hill, a former war hero in WW2 whom he fought valiantly fighting against the Soviets until the war ended. This inspired her and other five siblings to be part of the military, stay loyal and do their part for their nation. However, Margaret worried about Ethan the most. Ethan was influenced by his grandfather's attitude for being reputed for moralizing, gloating and insulting both his allies and foes. Too harsh will create hostility among each other and too lenient will become lax in the chain of command. Both of them lead to downfall. So balancing is going to the key of commanding troops and she hopes Ethan understand his situation since he returned from his war college and recently promoted. **[A/N. To get the rank of Captain in the US, the officer needs to be at least 4 years in services and attend the 'Advanced Officer Training' course for between two to six months depending upon branches.] **

"... I will keep that in mind." Ethan takes his elder sister's advice.

"Have you see Catherine?" Margaret wonders where Cathy is as she 'disappear'.

"I don't know." Ethan also wondered.

"Oh my god… Little kitty… So much fluffiness… And you smell nice..." Cathy hugs a shipgirl.

"GET OFF ME, YOU STINKY WOMAN!" Hammann screams as she is hugged by a madwoman while getting away from her. Also, she reeks of machine oil.

"Oh wait!" Cathy noticed something before she ditches Hammann.

"AHHHHH!" Hammann is helpless while being flung elsewhere.

"Little puppy… So smooth…." Cathy hugged another shipgirl.

"What are you doing? NOOOOO! I don't want to be hugged." Warspite screamed while being hugged.

"LET GO OF MY KNIGHT, YOU LOWLY COMMONER!" Queen Elizabeth yelling at Cathy. **[A/N. If these shipgirls are Sakura Empire, she hugged everyone. LOL!]**

Margaret and Ethan sweatdrop at their sister for harassment with these shipgirls.

"Geez! I need to discipline my sister." Margaret deadpanned at Cathy's action.

**A while later**

After Cathy get a deserving knock on her head from her elder sister, Margaret decided to deal with them personally but since they are considered civilians, she has to be cautious. Of course, she felt bizarre and uncomfortable meeting them but she decided not to say any offending words to their 'culture'. Ethan had told her that these 'shipgirls' will change their clothes by tomorrow because of strict regulation within the military base which satisfy her mood.

"For now onward, I and my sister will supervise and monitor for all of these shipgirls' well-being. In the meanwhile, I will explain the rule in this dormitory." Margaret clarifies the rules to the leaders and senior shipgirls.

"Oh c'mon. Really? Do we have to follow these rules?" Hornet frown after hearing more rules in the dormitory. She is sick of listening even though she obliged to Bingham's threat.

"The queen does not care about anything more than to renovate this ugly building." Queen Elizabeth has no interest in listening to Margaret.

"Well, I have an option to send the report to Bingham and he gladly obliged to kick all of you out of port. So try not to make my or your life be difficult for all of us." Margaret reminded the leaders.

"Okay, fine," Hornet grumbled.

"NOT AGAIN! I WILL NOT…" Before Queen Elizabeth rumble, another senior shipgirl interrupted her.

"We will oblige to your supervision." Hood calmly replied.

"Hood…"

"Your majesty, we are in another world with a different set of rules so it is best that we should at least respect their culture." Hood calmly explained to the childly Queen Elizabeth.

"Hood is right. After all, we should repay back with their gratitude for our fleet docked at their port." Prince of Wales agreed with Hood.

"..." Queen Elizabeth grit her teeth as she could not do anything but to stay silent.

"First of all, as you know how inappropriate your clothes are, I should elaborate more on the rules but there are three things to take notes: No exposed midriff; Skirts or dress must be worn or below the knees and shirt must have sleeves. So no tank top, spaghetti strap or low cut top. Just a regular T-shirt. Do I make myself clear?" Margaret explains the code of dress to the leaders.

"Yes." All the leader and senior shipgirls acknowledged from Margaret.

"Good. The second thing is that no costumes are allowed in here. That means no maid or fancy clothing is allowed in here. Not even animal ears must be shown in the public."

"But why?" Hood displeased with the rule. Even her clothes did not break the dress code.

"I know that some clothes that you girls wear are fine but however, this is the 20th century. We don't want the public and military personnel to get the wrong impression that might ruin the reputation of the port. As those who have animal ears, they have to cover it with a hat. I hope that you can understand the situation. That if anyone going outside but inside, you can do whatever you want. I won't disturb your privacy." Margaret calmly explained of the next rule. **[A/N. Yes, even Hood need to change her clothes.] **

"I suppose that the case." Hood agreed with Margaret despite her disappointment. Before the meeting, the military personnel begin to stare at her and even gossip behind her back.

"Anyway, you dressed so old clothing…" Cathy accidentally gives an insulting remark when Hood's forehead sudden give a pop on her vein and her face darkens. Margaret gives Cathy a slap on her head.

"OUCH!"

"Don't talk nonsense. I apologize for my younger sister for saying rude comment." Margaret reassures to Hood.

"Indeed rude to judge on my dress but I forgive you, this time." Hood calm down her anger.

"Any more rules to say it aloud?" Hornet felt impatient. Margaret narrowed her eyes and frown at Hornet on how her ill-disciplined attitude pissed her (Margaret) off. She was wondering how Hornet become a leader

"Ya… As for expenses other than the meals or basic amenities, all requests must be approved by me or Ethan. Items that are portable as long as it is not in the list of 'Prohibited Items' list is fine by us. Large request such as renovation has to get additional approval by Naval commander of the port." Margaret further elaborates about the expense. **[A/N. Just imagine they build a castle in the middle of the port. How the military personnel or Allied High Command will react to the castle?]**

"Huh? Why not?" Cleveland curious asked.

"This port is under the authority of Great Britain sovereign land. So we have to respect their wishes and right."

"Why are there so many rules?" Hornet is unhappy with so many rules being enforced in the port.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who taught you?" Ethan felt insulted on Hornet's behaviour, deciding to step up and confront her.

"None of your business, you jerk. I thought freedom is to express our thoughts, speak or acts whatever I want to."

"While it is true but you need to discipline yourself. All rules are important as it provides a stable environment and human co-existence in a community, resulting in peace and order. Without it, this world will be plunged into chaos. Do you want it?" Ethan explained the term 'rules' means.

"So? You can't control my life."

"Then fixed your life and respect this port's rules. Did you call yourself a leader? To me, you are irresponsible and reckless..."

"You are a jerk who don't give respect our freedom and rights so why I should respect yours?"

"Why you…" Ethan grit his teeth.

"THAT ENOUGH!" Margaret takes control while both of them argue with each other. Both Ethan and Hornet stop their argument.

"Both of you are grown adults and should not be fighting over trivial matters. What matters is that all of you need to cooperate with each other." Margaret gives a piece of advice to both Ethan and Hornet.

"Sister, I…"

"Listen to me and I am telling you once. Trust is a fundamental of leading troop either leading to victory or failure. While it is important to enforce strict command and communication, you cannot let your emotions rule over your judgement and you need to respect their dignity."

"But… I…"

"So stop tormenting these shipgirls. They are not used to our culture and it takes time to get used to our custom. After all, they are in your command so it is your responsibility to ensure their safety. I am expecting that you know and perform better while leading this group of shipgirls. Do you understand?" Margaret gives a piece of stern advice to Ethan.

"Yes, Madam…" Ethan complies with his sister's advice. Hornet noticed some similarities to her two elder shipgirls. At least, she can understand Ethan been burdened by his elder sister to do better but that doesn't mean she can completely trust him.

"And Miss Hornet, I can understand why you are frustrated and upset about the port's rules but you need to know that we are professional soldiers and need to uphold our military standard whether you like it or not. I hope that you appreciate our intention." Margaret rationalized to Hornet.

"Ok fine. But tell him to not freak out with the choice of our clothes." Hornet complains to Ethan's behaviour.

Margaret and Cathy stare awkwardly at Ethan when Hornet's complaint.

"Really, little Ethan? You freaked out because of her 'bikini'. Seriously? Does it kill you when you see someone wear it?" Cathy deadpan at Ethan.

"What?"

"If I wear one, will you freak out?"

"Well, er…"

"No wonder why little Ethan is still single. Can I ask you a sensitive question?"

"What is it?"

"Are you gay or interested in men…"

"WHAT!? ABSOLUTELY NOT! GOD DAMN IT!"

"THAT ENOUGH!" Margaret stops his siblings' idiotic talks.

"*sighed. It just a minor matter. Please don't brag about it."

"Understood…" Both Cathy and Ethan decided not to bring up that matter.

"Oh, finally, not the least, can you not talk about the royal name in it?"

"Why?" Queen Elizabeth confused.

"To be honest, it is complicated. In simple term, Great Britain has a royal family and their monarch is… your name. Just don't say in public…"

"WHAT!? WHO IS THE IMPOSTER? I AM THE REAL ONE…" Queen Elizabeth screamed in anger.

"With respect, all the citizens in Great Britain knew their own monarch and not going to take you seriously. Unless you want to end up in juvenile prison, then the Allied High Command simply won't recognize you and then denied your existence." Margaret spoke gravely the consequences of 'impersonation' the monarch. **[A/N. Wonder what if both of them meet?]**

"..." Queen Elizabeth froze.

"*signed Even our royal name can't be used." Prince of Wales frowned.

"Indeed…" Hood agreed.

"Is that all?" South Dakota asked.

"Yup. That will be all for today." Margaret finished her meeting.

"*sighed! That a lot to cover. I am not sure how our girls can handle." Northampton sighed.

"You have to remind them. It is their own good if they want to stay in the port." Margaret reminds them.

"We try to do our best. Not all of them are going to be happy about it. Hopefully, all the best." Cleveland assured Margaret.

"Good! If you have any enquiry, speak to me, Catherine or Ethan." Margaret tells them to speak to Hill siblings if they need help.

* * *

**Allied High Command**

**Unknown timing**

"Sir! We need to see this urgently." The intelligence officer report to FM Bingham as he shows him the vital clip.

After Bingham watches that clip, his mood becomes grim. "Get me, Commander Warren Fuller, Guile Prices and Captain (equivalent to Colonel) Matthew Hill ASAP!"

"Yes, Sir!"

As Bingham left the room, the clip had shown a massive robot with three features and each of them carried a sword.

* * *

**Omake: Confusion Javelin**

* * *

"Get the Javelin soldiers to Alpha Area, ASAP!" Ethan orders his troop.

"You called me?" Javelin pop out of nowhere.

"WHAT!? I did not call you." Ethan was shocked to see her.

"But you called me..."

"No, I did not call you..."

"Sir! We are halfway to Alpha Area. Are you sure that you don't need us?" Javelin soldiers confused with Ethan's order.

"WHAT!? Maintain your destination, Javelin soldiers." Ethan ordered his men.

"You see, you did call me." Javelin said in a cheerful tone.

"WHAT!? No, that not what I meant..." Ethan denied.

"But you called my name..."

"NO... I DON'T CALL YOU..." Ethan frustrated.

"Order received, we are heading back to HQ." Javelin soldiers received Ethan's miscommunication order.

"WHAT!? GO TO ALPHA AREA, NOW..." Ethan tries to order his men.

***RATATATATA!**

_'Unit lost!'_

"..." Ethan remains silent after Javelin soldiers being ambushed.

"Errr... Oops!" Javelin give an oopie smile while Ethan gives a firm stare at Javelin.

* * *

**Uh-Oh! Look like Empire is making a move and Allies are not taking any chances. Little did they know, they have a surprise for them.**


	8. Ch6: Azur Lane's first day

I don't own Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 and Azur Lane as they belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Azur Lane's first day of the human world**

* * *

**5 May 1986**

**0630 hrs**

**Sea Hustle Dormitory**

Every shipgirl are sleeping soundly until…

***BEEERR! BEEERR! BEEERR! BEEERR!* [A/N. That sound is Reveille. A standard trumpet sounds being played for the flag being raised in assembly. Not sure if HMNB Portsmouth has but I assume there is one for every morning.]**

Those who hear the trumpet sound, had their eyes widen and immediately cover their ears either pillow or hands until the trumpet sound had cut off. But it is not over yet. Another music being played as well.

"God save the Queen

God save our gracious Queen,

Long live our noble Queen,

God save the Queen…"

Shipgirls endured less than three minutes of nuisance anthem. Even Queen Elizabeth felt annoyed. Though she rather everyone calling her name while performing the glorious parade for herself. Unfortunately, it is a distant dream. Now, she is frustrated, gloomy and unhappy that she wakes up in a small room (Fortunately, Belfast and other maids cleaned up the mess and make it reasonable but not grand room) with her knight, Warspite beside her.

"I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE THIS PLACE! I HATE THIS PLACE! …" Queen Elizabeth yells as she complains about the worst place to stay. **[A/N. Well, suck it for now. At least, QE won't be sleeping on the road.]**

"Ahhh! Are you alright, your majesty?" Despite Warspite feeling sleepy, she just wakes up due to Queen Elizabeth's rumbling.

"NO! I AM NOT ALRIGHT! I HATE THIS PLACE! I WANT TO GO HOME!" Queen Elizabeth desperately yells and cries, wishing to go back to her world.

While Warspite did her best to calm down Queen Elizabeth's frustration, there are other shipgirls share their frustration similar to Queen Elizabeth.

"My goodness, that is indeed a rude wake-up call." Prince of Wales displeased while the anthem interrupted her beauty sleep.

"Hardly ever got enough sleep if this keeps on doing it every morning." Hood agreed with Prince of Wales living in the same room.

"ARGH! Why today is so noisy?" Hornet feeling demoralized with her annoyed face.

"*sighed… When it is going to end…" Northampton heavily sighed.

**An hour later**

Despite the majority of Azur Lane are annoyed with the 'rude' wake up call, there are other depressing matters. One thing that ever shipgirl matter is the lack of variety of clothing compared to theirs.

South Dakota, Massachusetts and Alabama stare at boring clothing that the military be given.

"*sighed. I would rather face the Siren or Crimson Axis than wearing this clothing. It makes me feel… humiliated for a better word." Massachusetts feel abash.

"You are right. This makes me demoralizing at the sight of these clothes." Alabama agreed with Massachusetts, sharing their awkwardness.

"I know it looks so… uneasy but we need to comply with their rules." South Dakota reminded both of her sister ships.

While both Massachusetts and Alabama never expressed their anger or discontent, South Dakota knew her sisters and even herself were in a tight spot. They never knew the humans were a sophisticated race to deal with.

"My bust size is going to be a problem as they can't find any shirt fitted on my size. Hopefully, it won't rip off." South Dakota said out in embarrassment and scared. Both Massachusetts and Alabama stare at South Dakota's bust and indeed it is enormous.

"*sighed… I pity you… I managed to find a shirt that barely covers my bust. So I guess me and Alabama are lucky." Massachusetts empathy on South Dakota.

"*sighed… Wonder why this world is so problematic…" Alabama question with humans is sensitive to their clothes. All three of them give out a deep sigh as they have no choice but to wear it.

* * *

**Maid Corps POV**

"Really? No more maid clothing?" Kent shocked.

"Unfortunately, yes, it is true," Belfast spoke in a grim tone. Like other maids, she was shocked to hear from the humans' world that they are strict on their clothing. Worse of all, they are not allowed to say any royal name to their royal family. This frustrated Belfast and other maids.

"What should we do? We have been serving for years. For us to treat the royal family as normal sound preposterous…" Suffolk could not believe it.

"Our royal family already knew about it since their name contradicted to this human's world monarch. It is a shame that we can't call by their royal name in public." Sheffield calmly explains to the rest of the Maid Corps.

"It became hard as we are custom of greeting them. Why this human world forced us?" Edinburgh wants to cry.

"It is only temporary. I already spoke to Margaret and she said that she tries her best to find a temporary shelter outside the military zone as she can understand our situation. But for now, we have to be careful about what we are saying and our gestures." Newcastle gives some good news to the Maid Corps which relieved some stress of their mind but have to be cautious on their action.

"You are right. Hopefully…"

**Royal Family POV**

"Geez! That really sucks!" York disheartened as she scratched her brown hair.

"I can't believe that we can't use our royal name." Exeter agreed with her elder sister ship.

"Girls, you already know that we are not allowed to say it aloud." Prince of Wales who just happen to arrive, wearing her 'plain clothing'. Though she feels dejected about her uniform, she remains calm despite her unhappiness.

"Pri… I mean Wales…" Exeter tries her best not to say the royal name to Prince of Wales.

"I know it is not an easy one but we must precede in caution. Even our maj… I mean Elizabeth did not like it." Prince of Wales reminds York and Exeter while remembering not to say the royal name.

"Yes, Wales…"

**Cleveland and her sisters POV**

Through most shipgirls were truly upset about the dress code, a few of them are interested and excited. One of them is Cleveland and her sister ships. **[A/N. Cleveland and her sister ships' clothes are fine except they used mini-skirt or mini pants.]**

"YAY! We can wear pants like Clevebro!" Montpelier cheers while accidentally say it aloud Cleveland's nickname.

"Hey, don't call me that nickname…" Cleveland hates that nickname.

"I wonder what pants feel like. Cleveland sometimes wear pants on special occasions." Columbia wants to try new things.

"Oooh! I hope it looks comfy." Denver's blue eyes sparkled when she lifts up the long dark blue pants given by the military.

"Are you sure about it? I mean you don't need to wear it if you want to." Cleveland becomes concerned with her sisters. It is not the first time that Cleveland wear pants or suits during special events. She always wished for the dress but other shipgirls always give her suit instead which upset her. A lot. Her sister always gets a dress which makes Cleveland feel jealous of her sisters. But right now, Cleveland is unsure whether her sister ships can handle pants. They can opt for an appropriate skirt but they instead chose pants.

"No sweat, sis. Everything is going to be fine. If our big sis can wear it, we can wear it. Right, sis..." Columbia assured Cleveland.

"RIGHT! LET'S DO IT!" Montpelier and Denver agreed with Columbia while being optimistic.

"Okay…" Cleveland becomes bothered by her sisters' enthusiastic of trying new clothing.

**After a while later**

Cathy decided to check out with other shipgirls and while looking for them, she stumbled over Cleveland's room. She decides to take a peek at the room when she witnessed Cleveland tries to ...motivate her other sister. Cathy sees her three sisters felt… uncomfortable after trying their pants.

"What are you doing?" Cathy wonders while being cheerful.

"Big sis… It is a bit… uncomfortable but I can manage it. Right, sis?" Columbia gives an awkward smile.

"Ya…" Both Montpelier and Denver still give out their enthusiasm but have an awkward tone.

Cleveland doubts her sister ships can handle as she witnesses their legs becoming wobbly after wearing pants.

"Girls… I…"

"Woah… Is this the first time you girls wearing pants?" Cathy curious asked the shipgirls.

"Oh hi, Cathy. What are you doing here?" Cleveland replied to Cathy.

"Just checking out. First time wearing pants?"

"Oh no. Not for me. But my sisters… wear pants for the first time."

"Seriously? Does all shipgirls never wear pants and how come you are the exception?" Cathy scratches her head.

"Well… Er… Let get said that I attract them using my look and do some posture… Ha! Ha! Ha! It is quite an embarrassment, is it?"

"Ah! Ha…" Cathy had some deep thoughts about what Cleveland meant.

"So… are you a lesbian? What I know so far about your world, there are no male humans." Cathy wonders if Cleveland is.

"Huh? No… I mean other shipgirls strangely attractive to me if I wear the suit… Other else, everything is normal..."

"... Okay… Anyway, tell your sisters that wearing pants may be uncomfortable at first but they get used to it for a few days." Cathy feels creepy about Cleveland's 'attention'. She also gives advice to Cleveland's younger sisters.

"Aww… Thanks. You are very helpful, unlike your brother…"

"Err… I know my brother is a jerk sometimes but he has a heart of gold. Anyway, I check out with your fellow shipgirls. Cya." Cathy said her goodbye to Cleveland and her sister ships.

"Okay, thanks for your help!"

"Big sis… We can understand your pain and experience…" All Cleveland's younger sister feel pitiful and empathy toward Cleveland while trying the pants for the first time.

"I told you that you don't have to…" Cleveland warns her younger sisters.

"But we must preserve to start wearing pants for our big sis. Is it right, sis?" Montpelier encourages her other sisters to continue to wear pants.

"YA! FOR BIG SIS…" Both Columbia and Denver agreed with Montpelier.

"..." Cleveland stunned about her little sisters' commitment to wearing pants.

"*sighed… Well, if you little sisters insisted, go ahead."

"YAY!"

* * *

**0830 hrs**

**Canteen**

The Hill siblings lead the shipgirls to the canteen for breakfast. Since the canteen and food they serve are very similar to their world, there is nothing special about it. Shipgirls are amazed to see the large group of humans from different sections are gathering for their meal. However, there is only one problem: A long queue of people who frustrated the shipgirls especially 'Queen Elizabeth' waiting in-line for their meal, unlike their world. Also, the humans seen distracted by some shipgirls' body feature as they start queuing.

Within half an hour of waiting and getting their food, the shipgirls are wondering what they could spend their time in the port while waiting for the Allied High Command. Cathy explained that they used their time within the dormitory: it has a games room, a gym, a library and outside sports activities for them to use. It is nothing interesting but it could ease their boredom while waiting.

**0900 hrs**

**Allied High Command**

News had reached to FM. Bingham that a dangerous weapon spotted in Odessa, Ukraine. An urgent meeting needs to be held by himself as he summoned a few trustworthy and experienced commanders to deal with the new threat. He could deploy the shipgirls if he wants to, however, there is a problem. The engineering department had reported that these ship's armaments are outdated and difficult to get these parts. Unless these parts replace with their own weaponry, it won't be a problem but replacing all of thirty-five ships will be a tremendous task and time-consuming. Engineers would predict it will roughly take at least a year or more to give a green light for all thirty-five ships.

"Gentlemen… I thank you for coming for an urgent meeting..." Bingham shows his gratitude to commanders attending the meeting.

"So let begin… Three hours ago, the satellite had picked this from Odessa, Ukraine." Bingham switch on the project to reveal the terrifying weapon on the powerpoint.

A massive robot that has the height about fifty feet with three traditional features and each of them carried a sword is shown in the powerpoint.

"From the intel that we have gathered, this terrifying weapon is the Project 'Shogun Executioner'. It deals a massive amount of damage and wipes off the Soviet army within Odessa." Bingham show clip on the massive robot used its electrical shockwave, dealing enormous damage onto the Soviet army and buildings within range. This shocked most commanders in the meeting room on how dangerous the secret weapon is.

"While the Empire of the Rising Sun is 'helping' us soften the Soviet military advance toward Europe, they had grown too powerful and could be a threat to us. In time, they will take advantage of our weakened states and overrun us anytime soon." Bingham explained the situation dealing with the third faction.

"What do you want me to do?" CAPT. Matthew Hill spoke out among the three commanders. Being the eldest of the six Hill siblings, he is a respectable officer within the navy command structure.

"I will launch full assault toward the Empire capital, Tokyo."

"WHAT!? ARE YOU INSANE?" Matthew was shocked by Bingham's plan.

"But I cannot let the Empire grow too powerful. I need to weaken their force so it will make it easier for us to counter-attack if needed. Therefore, I need a diversion."

"Diversion? At where?"

"Honolulu, Hawaii. Pearl Harbor."

This ring the bell in Matthew's memory. This is his grandfather's home territory before being occupied by Imperial Japan. America and Imperial Japan had started the Pacific War in the early 40s which end up in a stalemate after the war. Due to the economic crisis due to the outbreak in WWII from Europe and need money from the war effort, America sold Hawaii to Imperial Japan. This upset his grandfather that the government had sold their homeland to the enemy, thus hating the Japanese. **[A/N. This is an awful excuse but since Cherdenko fucked up the time travel bullshit, might as well create a bullshit reason.]**

"Muster our navy force. You and Commander Warren will invade Pearl Harbour while Commander Guile will secretly launch Tokyo. Any questions so far?" Bingham issued an order to his commander.

"No, Sir!"

"Good! We will invade in a few weeks time. Godspeed to all." Bingham ends his meeting.

CAPT. Matthew was glad to receive this mission. It is a one-time opportunity to claim back his grandfather's home and restore the glory to his nation. He gives a smirk while dreaming of his glorious victory to his nation. Unfortunately, his ambition will soon seal his fate.

* * *

**19 May 1984**

**1500 hrs**

**Honolulu, Hawaii**

**Pearl Harbor**

"The Allies are rapidly closing in on our position with a massive naval force! Crown Prince Tatsu has more for you." The long black hair woman in white jacket desperate warning the commander before switching off the communication. She is **Suki Toyama**, one of the most trusted officers of the Empire of the Rising Sun.

"Defend the harbor, Commander. We cannot let Allies take control here. Hold out until I send in our battleship." A bald young man with brown metallic armour. He is **Crown Prince Tatsu** is the only son of Emperor Yoshiro and thus his second-in-command.

'_Curse the western barbarians! They dare to invade our holy land. I will crush them using the code of honour…" _The commander's thought of the Allies invading their homeland as he received from his tablet.

"Sir! Our men are waiting in the assembly area." An Imperial Warrior reports the commander.

"Good! It is time." The commander, dressed in a dark brown pilot jumpsuit, immediate go to the assembly area within a walking distance. As he reached there, he can see men in military uniform assemble neatly in the area. They are awaiting their commander to give an inspiring speech for the upcoming battle.

"Warrior of the Imperial Army. I, Lt Col. Rokuda Toshiaki, am honoured to see you, brave men will be fighting against the western barbarians in the upcoming battle. It is horrendous, cruel and merciless out in the battlefield but if you don't stand your ground against our invaders, we will lose everything that our Emperor had blessed Pearl Harbor with his divine power. You are all committed to the Emperor's will and defend with your life. You may not survive on the battlefield but your future generations can survive and see a better future. Failure to defend Pearl Harbor will bring shame and dishonor to our Emperor and future generation. **Tennōheika Banzai!**"

"**BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!**" All the men raised their voices and both hands each time they said '**BANZAI!**'.

"バトルステーションへ. (Onward to your battle stations.)" Toshiaki orders his men to mount their defence. The men immediately ran to the destined station.

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'_

Toshiaki immediately takes his tablet to receive the message.

'Incoming message.'

"I am commander Naomi Shirada. The Emperor had called upon me to support your defense against Pearl Harbor. I will cover the eastern harbor area." Naomi introduced herself and assist Rokuda.

'_Good! With her support, we can defend Pearl Harbor.'_

While Toshiaki about to accompany his men after receiving the message from Naomi, he noticed something sparkling in the sky.

"Eh?" Toshiaki curious stare at the sky as he witnesses golden sparkling energy. Within seconds, a female appears out of nowhere.

"何？(What?)" Toshiaki was shocked to see a girl appear out of nowhere and land on him. After he recovers from his conscious, he noticed that a girl landed on top of him. She has shoulder-length white hair with foxy ears. She wears a black top that exposed her bust, ties together with a black belt, a mini blue skirt and knee-high tights. She also wears a white long overcoat with blue trimming and her many white fluffy tails on her back.

"なんてこったい? メディック！(What the hell? Medic!)" Toshiaki shouted out to the medic to tend to the fox girl.

* * *

**Another short chapter. I wished there is a battle in this chapter, however, I want to add consistency to the flow of the storyline. Despite a lack of depth, in the beginning, I want to move forward to the Imperial Commander POV and arrival of Sakura Empire. The reason why I chose this mission for the starting position because this mission is a bitch. Imagine your enemies have unlimited $$$ and launched an endless assault on Pearl Harbor making it the hardest mission in the game. Ya… Ouch! **


	9. Ch7: A bunch of schoolgirls

I don't own Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3 and Azur Lane as they belong to their respectful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 7: So my reinforcement is a bunch of schoolgirls with animal ears and demon horns? The hell?**

* * *

**Kaga's Dream**

"Akagi! Where are you?" Kaga desperate call her half-sister, Akagi as she wanders through the darkness. Silent and desolation cause Kaga to lose hope and confidence in herself. She knee downs and her tears slowly drip off from her crystal blue eyes. She has become to lose her sanity, the longer she stays in the lonely world.

"Kaga…"

Immediately after Kaga hear someone called out her name, she had her eyes widen and turn her attention to the voice. She was glad to see the faint appearance of Akagi and want to call out to her name.

"Akagi…" Kaga is pleased to see Akagi. However, her happiness to see her had been cut off as she sees another that appear to look like Enterprise and aim her now, behind Akagi.

"AKAGI!" Kaga scream, trying to warn Akagi that someone attack from behind and ran toward her. But no matter Kaga save Akagi, she witnesses Akagi's body stabbed in the abdomen and later breaks into many pieces. This cause Kaga to be traumatized as her will scattered and her eyes shed her tears.

**"AKAGI!"**

**Present**

**Pearl Harbor Military Hospital**

"AKAGI!" Kaga shouts while waking up in an unfamiliar room.

"What happened and where am I?" Kaga was either amazed or confused about what had happened after Enterprise shot her and blackout into the void.

Remember how she was shot in her abdomen, she quickly checks her injury. What she had found out, there is no visible injury like it had never happened before. Feeling relieved about herself, she lax herself but there is something odd in her room. Though it may look like a simple room, the interior decoration looks so advanced like she had travelled to the future.

Hearing voices from her ears, Kaga turned her attention and was surprised to see 'them'.

"I can't believe that we have a Kitsune in our hospital."

"Ya, it is unbelievable. To be precise, 九尾の狐 (a nine-tailed fox) in here."

"What is she doing over here?"

Humans. Humans dressed in white coats and nurse outfits gossip with each other. Both sexes in young and middle-aged adults are presented in the hospital, observing Kaga with astounding and excitement in their face which leave her uncomfortable.

_'Humans?! There are humans… What is going on? I thought humans are extinct. How did they appear all of a sudden? Unless… I travel to another world. I want to go back and see my sister, Akagi. That all I matter, right now.'_ Kaga is surprised and anxious.

Kaga wants to get up the bed but her body suddenly becomes weak and dizzy. A few nurses and doctors took notice of Kaga and rush to tend to her well-being.

"Are you alright? Please don't get up, you need some rest."

"Where am I?" Kaga still feeling dizzy, asking them.

"You are in the military hospital in Pearl Harbor." A nurse responds to Kaga's question.

"Pearl Harbor?"

Before the nurses can respond to confused Kaga, another group of nurses shout out outside Kaga's room.

"MOVE IT! WE NEED TO PERFORM SURGERY!"

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

"HELP IS ON THE WAY. DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

The group of medical workers attend to Kaga decided to tend to more crucial patients.

"What is going on?" Kaga baffled on how many casualties being involved.

"The Allies invade Pearl Harbour." The nurse retorted before she rushed and tend to more critical patients.

"What…"

***BOOOOM!**

***RATATATATA!**

The building starts to shake when an explosion occurs. Kaga immediately steps out of the bed and opens the curtain. She is horrified to see building burned to the ground, metal pieces being torn off, ships sunk and multiple casualties either bleeding or lies dead on the ground. Loud noise can be heard everywhere and people are screaming for help.

"What is going on…"

* * *

**Toshiaki POV**

"ARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" The pilot screams as his **Jet Tengu** had taken too much damage and set fire before it plunged straight to the ground.

"Shit! We lost Kurēn-9." My co-commander (pilot) warn Toshiaki the loss of their comrade.

"Crap! All Kurēn, target all aircraft's but be careful with AA guns from up to bottom. Do not transform your Mecha until I issue an order. We have to hold until the battleships had arrived." I ordered my wing.

"Yes. Wing Commander." All pilots under Toshiaki respond to his order.

I noticed there are not enough AA units to deal with the massive air force accompany the massive naval force. There are **Striker VX**s that deal with AA but must be deployed on the ground. Outside Pearl Harbor, only **Tsunami Tank **and** Yari mini-sub **deployed to deal with Allies navy force but their armour was too thin. Even their small reinforcement of **Naginata cruisers** sent by the Crown Prince Tatsuwas not enough to repel the relentless attack from the Allies. Their Tengu can transform and guile on land/sea but their armour were weak. So using this form is suicide.**[A/N. Wonder how the Empire's military allocates other ships to since Pearl Harbor has housed half of their fleet but in reality, there are so few of them.]**

'_Let hope they can get it in time…' _I pray for hope.

**Allies Navy POV**

RDML (Read Admiral Lower Half equivalent to Brigadier.) Matthew Hill was looking at his binoculars, enjoying watching the helpless Imperial scum being bombarded by the full might of their navy. He smirked as soon he will take back Hawaii under the rightful place of his nation and glorified with his name as a hero. Even though is a diversion, he will do whatever his power to take over Hawaii. **[A/N. Matthew was promoted prior to the invasion of Hawaii due to accepting the mission from the Allies High Command.] **

"Sir! Two fleet divisions from the Imperial had arrived to reinforce Pearl Harbor." The crewman warned his leader.

Matthew scoffed after hearing the news from his crewmen. "Keep pressing forward. We must take over Hawaii no matter the cost."

"Yes, Sir!" His crewman followed his order.

Matthew cursed the Imperial for getting their reinforcement in time but he calmly believes there is nothing to worry about. Reinforcement or not, it does not matter. As long he maintains his aggression toward Pearl Harbor, victory will be ensured. Unknown to him, he soon realises that he received unexpected guests.

**Toshiaki POV**

'_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!' _

'_A message… Hopefully, it is good news…'_ I hoped as I pressed inside my cockpit of Jet Tengu.

'Incoming message.'

"The battleships have arrived, Commander. Use them to crush the enemy from their rear position. They are exposed to… and ready for the kill." Crown Prince Tatsu give Toshiaki good news before switch off his communication.

'_I feel relieved that our reinforcement is here…' _I'm glad that they are here. I thanked the Emperor for miracles or so what I thought of.

As soon as I was about to take command of my reinforcement, I hear a warning sound.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"WHAT!?" I was shocked.

A strange beam of golden light appear out of nowhere, instantly destroyed the reinforcement fleet. I am awe at the sight of my reinforcement being destroyed in an instant and now, hope is lost or what I thought of. After the light died off, there are old fashioned ships with girls in it appeared out of nowhere. Some girls guile on the water with equipment in it. **[A/N. R.I.P Commander's reinforcement fleet. Replacing with shipgirls from Sakura Empire. Say hi... ;) ]**

'_Wait… What? Who are they and all of them are girls with animal ears and horns? What is going on?'_ My face becomes sour after I witness the mysterious fleet.

It is not only him. Everyone reacted the same facial expression as Toshiaki including Crown Prince Tatsu, Suki Toyama, Matthew Hill and Warren Fuller staring at the mysterious fleet through their monitor. Even the girls from the mysterious fleet also stare at these weird ships back. **[A/N. Okay, enough staring. I know that you are confused but seriously, do something. *chop *chop]**

**Sakura Empire POV**

"Huh? What the… Where are we?" Fusou confused.

"It appears that we travel to another world," Souryuu concludes her findings as she briefly observes the sea.

"What do you mean, sis?" Hiryuu baffled on her sister, Souryuu.

"I think we are in the battle of two unknown nations… These ships look different from what we know." Souryuu analysed her observation to Hiryuu.

"WHAT!?" Zuikaku shocked.

"What should we do?" Shoukaku becomes concerned.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Souryuu picks up the radio set and put the speaker on for everyone to hear and listen.

"Who the hell are you and where do you come, foreign? I am RDML Matthew Hill of the Allies Navy." A cold and calm voice can be heard. Everyone was stunned to hear a male human voice because they believed in their world, humans are a blink of extinction.

"WHAT!? A human? In here?" Takao shocked.

"Huh? What wrong? Never see or meet a human before? Answer my question, foreign." Matthew is not amused by the mysterious fleet.

"We are the shipgirls from the Sakura Empire…" Souryuu replied to Matthew's question.

"Great! Another Imperial scum… Looks like you and your companions are on our blacklist…" Matthew gives a sarcastic remark whenever he heard the word 'Empire'.

"WHAT!? We just arrived in this world…" Atago shocked that they made Allies their enemies in a few seconds.

"I don't care… But I should give my thanks for your fleet destroyed the Empire's reinforcement upon your arrival. It is so much easier to conquer Pearl Harbor. But for now, you are our enemies. Goodbye." Matthew ignores Atago's ceasefire and orders the Allies fleet to attack Sakura Empire. He also gives sarcastic gratitude to them.

"WHAT!? What should we do?" Yamashiroscared.

"A big shot dare to challenge us…" Ise excited of challenging the Allies military.

"If they want to fight, so be it. Come, big sister. Let's see who will prevail." Hyuuga agreed with her sister, Ise as she can feel her blood boil in excitement.

"I am guessing that we have no choice but to defend it ourselves. All Sakura warriors, engage these foolish enemies." Souryuu decided to take charge while ordered all shipgirls to engage Allies Navy. All frontline shipgirls equip their armaments and engage the Allies Navy. What they did not know that the Allies Navy are formidable opponents.

* * *

**[Play ~ 'Bring it'.]**

Yuudachi, Shigue, Ayanami and Yukikaze take the lead of engaging their enemies.

"Enemies spotted." Ayanami spotted six gunboats charging toward them.

"Let give them a taste of the Sakura Empire!" Yuudachi shouts out to her fellow shipgirls.

"YA! Let's see who sink the most ships…" Shigue yells out in excitement.

"That will me, Yukikaze the Great…" Yukikaze comment on herself proudly.

"Ya… More like Yuckykaze…" Shigue mocked.

"SHUT UP, YOU STUPID DOGGIE!" Yukikaze did not like that nickname and pinch Shigue's cheek.

"OWW… TAKE THIS!" Shigue felt pain and pinch Yukikaze's cheek.

"OWW…Let go..." Yukikaze felt pain but did not release her grip on Shigue.

"NO, you let go…"

Yuudachi and Ayanami sweatdrop at both Shigue and Yukikaze fighting each other. **[A/N. LOL! How cute!]**

***RATATATATATATA!**

***SSSHHHOOOUUU!**

***BOOOM!**

Six gunboats attack the four shipgirls with their machine gun and torpedos. Yuudachi and Ayanami leave both of their fellow shipgirls behind as they dodge the Allies Navy's armaments.

"Eh?" Both Shigue and Yukikaze confused when the torpedoes aiming toward them.

***BOOOM!**

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Both shipgirls flung in the air after being hit by the torpedoes before landing at the sea.

"GRR… HOW DARE YOU FOR INTERRUPT ME!" Both Shigue and Yukikaze recovered from the fall, become enraged and attack the gunboats.

All four destroyer shipgirls fired off their DD guns at these gunboats. With an additional evasion and high speed help these shipgirls to dodge bullets and torpedoes. They can easily defeat these gunboats within a few minutes. Ayanami finished off the last gunboat by slicing the minigun turret and body using her sword.

***BOOOM!**

"Yay! We defeated them." Yuudachi cheered while watching these gunboats sunk into the ocean.

"It all thanks to me, Yukikaze the Great." Yukikaze proudly comments on her contribute.

"Ya right. More like you slacked off." Shigue sulked Yukikaze's reputation.

"Why you…" Yukikaze scorned.

"That enough! We are fighting our enemies… Please do not fight…" Yuudachi stop both shipgirls from fighting.

***RETRETRETRETRET!**

"EH?" The four shipgirls look up at the sky as they heard some noise from the atmosphere. They see three helicopters coming closer to them. One of them uses the special energy ray on Yuudachi, locking her feet with freezing 'magic'.

"My legs, I can't move. What kind of magic is this?" Yuudachi horrified to see her legs being a frozen rock and slowly spread to her body.

The other two helicopters use another type of beam on both Shigue and Yukikaze before focusing the ice beam on Yuudachi.

"Huh? Oh no. I am shrinking." Shigue shocked to see her body become smaller.

"What happened to me? I am getting smaller. It is all your fault, Shigue." Yukikaze blames Shigue.

"Shut up. It is your fault." Shigue argues Yukikaze which led to fighting each other by pinch each other cheek again. **[A/N. Oh boy! Still fighting again. LOL!]**

Fortunately for Yuudachi, Ayanami attacks these helicopters using her AA guns. Only one exploded. In response, one of them tries to freeze Ayanami while the other focus on Yuudachi. Ayanami dodges the beam and jumps higher with her superhuman ability. With this, she swung her sword in a circular direction and slices off the propellers. The second helicopter fell off immediately. The third helicopter decides to abandon them and flies off. **[A/N. Just imagine if Allies bring along Cyro Legionnaires from Uprising. Hmmm… frosty.]**

"Are you alright, des?" Ayanami asked Yuudachi.

"Yes… but my leg…" Yuudachi's leg is still frozen and immobile. Ayanami carried off Yuudachi, careful not to break her legs to the main fleet leaving Shigue and Yukikaze. Still mad with each other, both of them realised Ayanami left them as she carried Yuddachi.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Both of them shouts out in shrieking voice before they followed their fellow shipgirls. A few minutes later, their bodies resume back to normal.

"Yay! Our bodies return to normal." Both Shigue and Yukikaze are glad.

"We need to report to our fleet. Our enemy is stronger than us, des..." Ayanami rushed to the main fleet, along with her team.

**Meanwhile**

"Oh dear, we are lost…" Shiratsuyu baffled.

"Maybe the author of this fanfic always put us in a bad spot. I wonder what is he thinking while writing this chapter." Ikazuchi comment on why they are lost. **[A/N. Damn you, Ikazuchi. Don't break the 4th wall, will you?]**

"Huh?" Shiratsuyu confused.

"Nothing."

"*sighed. Maybe I can use my ninja skills to go back to our main fleet." Akatsuki tries to help her team.

"Don't be stupid. You suck as a ninja." Furutaka complains.

"Hey…" Akatsuki dislikes Furutaka's remark on her useless talent.

"Look over there!" Kagerou spotted something approaching.

"Is it the enemy ships?" Kako wondered.

All the shipgirls ready their weapons as it comes closer. When coming in range, they let their guard down as they saw a group of cute dolphins approach them.

"Wow! They look cute…" Fubuki adored the dolphins.

"They may help us to get back our main fleet. Yay!" Shiratsuyu thought of these dolphins.

"Let pet them…" Kagerou wants to play the dolphins.

"Well, I think we better stay away from them," Inazuma warned other shipgirls except for Ikazuchi.

"Huh? Why?" Fubuki confused.

"From what I see, they are our enemies…"

"Seriously? How dangerous they are? They are so cute to hurt us." Kagerou won't believe Inazuma.

"Suit yourself. Anyway, my sister and I prepared for the next scene…" Inazuma calmly replied to other shipgirls what is going to happen. Ikazuchi agreed with her sister.

"Huh?" All the other shipgirls confused.

Turn out these dolphins equip something on their back and attack the shipgirls with sound wave weaponry.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All shipgirls scream except Ikazuchi and Inazuma.

"Told you so…" Ikazuchi and Inazuma did remind other shipgirls.

* * *

**Sakura Empire main fleet**

"The hell? We are truly unprepared for this…" Souryuu shook her head as she received a lot of reports regarding the utter failure of own fleet.

"Damn it. Did not expect them to be powerful…" Hiryuu thought of the Allies Navy.

"It is difficult to launch our aircraft. I don't know how but these enemy's aircraft shed ours to pieces. In addition, their ships also equipped with special armour." Zuikaku is in the tight spot fighting against the Allies Navy.

Earlier, Zuikaku and Shoukaku launched their Mitsubishi A6M5 Zero fighters, Yokosuka D4Y Suisei dive bombers and Aichi B7A Ryuusei torpedo bombers to test Allies military prowess. Totally about sixty planes from both Zuikaku and Shoukaku. During their launch, they encounter their enemies consist of eight arrowhead fighters, ten massive battleships (Sakura Empire shipgirls mistake Assault Destroyer for a battleship due to the large size), three aircraft carriers and thirty gunboats or AA boats.

Zuikaku and Shoukaku are confident that they can defeat these fleet though they become cautious because their fleet looks advanced like Sirens. However, they dismissed their thoughts since they fought Sirens before. What did they not know, their lead squadron of planes were utterly destroyed as soon it reaches the contact, these arrowhead fighters gunned down at a longer range and hit accurately. This shocked both Zuikaku and Shoukaku. Since confronting the arrowhead fighter is a no-no, they ordered their planes to either for torpedo bombers flies low or dive bombers to files high. The fighters will act as protection for their bombers to hit the target. While deploying their tactics against the enemy fleet, their bombers succeed in fire toward their fleet despite heavy resistance. Unfortunately, Zuikaku and Shoukaku are confused as the enemy fleet seem to be unscathed. Only the battleship is slightly damaged. Noticed on how invincible these fleets are, they order their planes to their carrier but it was too late to call back as their enemy fleet annihilated the whole group of planes.

They released another wave of planes against them but the result is the same as the first. Fortunately, they managed to recover at least half of the groups before Zuikaku and Shoukaku return back to their main fleet. Right now, the risk is too high to launch another attack on the Allies Navy as there are not enough planes to even defend themselves.

"I should be ashamed of myself that I had underestimated the Allies Navy." Shoukaku honest admit her mistake.

"It is alright. Mistake do happen. But for now, we need to escape ASAP. Call all shipgirls to return back to our main fleet." Souryuu forgives Shoukaku's action and orders all shipgirls to flee.

"As much as I want to continue to fight, it is too much for us to handle… Yuudachi almost her legs cut off… I wish Akagi and Kaga are here…" Hiryuu agreed with Souryuu. If their flagships around, things will be better for Sakura Empire.

"You are right… but for now, we need to escape…" Souryuu about to end her speeches when an explosion occurs in their side.

***BOOOM!**

"What happening?" Souryuu surprised to hear a bomber reach the fleet.

"Bad news… our enemy fleet is rushing toward our direction. AAARRRRGGGHHH!" Niagara report to Souryuu before being hit by a bomb.

"NIAGARA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Hiryuu shouts out for Niagara's well-being.

"Isuzu here. Niagara is alright. I am taking her to the main fleet." Isuzu responds to Hiryuu.

"It seemed our fleet is concerned. All uninjured Sakura warriors, we have to make a last stand. Fight till the last breath." Souryuu issue an immediate order though it is necessary to use for last resort.

"Look like we don't have a choice. Anyway, they want all of us to sink." Hiryuu agreed.

Every shipgirls become uneasy and scared when Souryuu give out the last resort. But their fleet being cornered with nowhere to run. They muster their courage to fight against this dangerous foe.

"She right! We come this far and we have no regrets." Takao encourages other shipgirls to take their stand.

"Some of us will disappear while others perished but as long we stay together, we will prevail no matter the odds are. Give it all the best of your ability to defeat our enemy." Atago knew it was going to be a difficult task but her speeches might encourage shipgirls to fight till the fullest.

Every shipgirls are motivated to fight until the bitter end. Souryuu worries their fleet lose hope but with Takao and Atago spoke up and encourage other shipgirls to fight on. She slowly smiles and Hiryuu pat on her shoulder and giving a smile.

"Hiryuu, are you done with the warm-up?" Souryuu turned to her sister before launching her wave of planes.

"Yup! All warmed up and ready to launch. The one who launches the first strike wins! Carrier planes, take off!" Hiryuu launched her planes to intercept the Allies Navy. All shipgirls ready to engage their enemy.

**Invading fleet** **POV**

_'I thought it was going to be a challenge for the foreign for us. Turn out to be easier than I thought. What type of technology did they use? My guess is the 40s and properly outdated.' _Matthew thought of the Sakura Empire.

"Sir! What is your order?" A crewman is awaiting for his superior.

"Engage that fleet."

"Yes, Sir!"

_'It is funny that the Empire of the Rising Sun did not reinforce these mysterious fleet. Maybe they don't want to get involved but whatever. Commander Fuller will finish the job of sweeping of any Imperial. For now, I am going to crush these insects and going to enjoy every moment.'_ Matthew gives an evil smile.

**Toshiaki POV**

_'Oh, God! They are in real trouble. Another wave of the Allies Navy attack and they are toasted.' _My thoughts on the mysterious fleet as I am observed the battlefield.

"We are going in to save them," I order my wing.

"What!? Why?" His co-pilot protest.

"These western bastards are too cruel to these fleet."

"What rubbish? Do you pity them? Anyway, they 'kill' our reinforcement and act as a 'bait' for us to attack the main base. What stop you from reaching our objective?" His co-pilot argue with me. He does have a point but when I see their faces, I see their determination in their face, have no fear in death and willing to give it all.

"Do you want me to abandon my 'reinforcement'? What if your loved one in a verge of death, do you want to abandon them even it clinging to their lives?"

"Toshiaki, they are not our people…"

"Fine… I go on my own with or without my wing." I made up my decisions to save the fleet as I break off from my wing.

"Toshiaki, what are you doing? Come back…" My co-pilot implores me to come back but I ignored him and proceed to save the mysterious fleet. I don't know if I made the right decision or not but I am not going to abandon the mysterious fleet.

* * *

**Sakura Empire main fleet**

**[Play ~ Azur lane OST 1 - 12 Tension]**

***BOOOM!**

"ARGH!" Yamashiro screamed when a bomb nearly missed her.

"Are you alright?" Fosou attends to Yamashiro's well-being.

"Ya… I can still fight, sis."

"Let hope it ends soon…"

Things are not looking good for the Sakura Empire as the Allies Navy relentless attack on their fleet. Shipgirls were at wit's end as they cannot defend themselves with their weird technology that Allies Navy possession.

"Is the best you can do? I am all fired up. Come and get me..." Ise yells at her enemies with her nanigata while deflecting shells and bullets toward her.

"Fire off my barrage… Huh?" Hyuuga is about to launch her BB guns at her enemy.

"What's wrong?" Ise asked.

"My BB Gun is not firing… What happen…."

"WHAT? Don't worry, little sister… I use mine… Fire in the hole…" Ise assured Hyuuga before she launched her BB guns at her enemy. She did not realise that her BB guns are not working.

"WHAT? How come is it not working? FIRE…" Ise starts to panic and tries again. Turn out it did not work a second time.

"What should we do? How come our guns are not working? What magic did they use against us?" Hyuuga is clueless that she and her sister's armaments did not work as it intends to.

"Eh?" Both Ise and Hyuuga turned out to see the battleship launched at them.

***BOOOM!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both Ise and Hyuuga scream as they flung in the air before land in the seabed. Turn out two sneaky AA boats activated a beam on both Ise and Hyuuga to 'disarm' their BB guns.

"Oh god! This is getting annoying that they have the technology to disarm our armaments. Hoping my katana will deal enough damage at these ships." Takao noticed of their technology.

"Crap. Another bomber is aiming toward Kaga's ship. Our AA guns can't reach the bomber in time." Nagara report to Takao.

"Oh no! We need to hurry…" Takao rushed to Kaga's ship.

Before Takao rushed, she was interrupted by other gunboats and shells aiming at her.

"Get off my way." Takao had no time to deal with them. However, an explosion occurs near Takao. She narrowly missed but she felt the full impact.

"ARGH!" Takao cries in pain as she feels so much heat onto her.

"TAKAO!" Atago calls out her sister as she rushed to aid her.

"TAKAO! Are you alright…" Atago worried about Takao as she holds her sister's body.

"*cough! *cough! We need to save Kaga's ship." Takao is alright but feels a bit weakened.

"It is already too late. The bomber already reaches Kaga's ship… Worry about yourself…"

"But…"

***BOOOM!**

"Oh no…"

**Kaga's ship**

"Somebody stop that bomber…" Souryuu took notice of the bomber toward their direction.

"Our girls cannot use our AA guns. They use some sort of magic of 'disarm'." Kagerou report to Souryuu.

"WHAT? So we are sitting duck… Our planes can't reach there at time… Curses..." Hyuuga shocked at the technology of the Allies Navy use against them.

"I think it is going to be our end…" Souryuu about to lose hope when she heard something but it is different from before. They turn around to see another aircraft coming toward Kaga's ship. Its wings and tail have a red circle in it.

***VROOOOM!**

***RATATATAT!**

***BOOOM!**

The aircraft fired off the blue light beam at the bomber which explodes in midair, saving them from their worst fate. Souryuu and the rest of the shipgirls are confused about that aircraft floating.

"Anybody out there? Who are you?" The pilot asked the shipgirls.

"I don't know why you save us but we are grateful. My name is IJN Souryuu from the Sakura Empire. Who are you?" Souryuu was grateful for the mystery pilot.

"The name is Lt Col. Rokuda Toshiaki from the Empire of the Rising Sun. Look like you are worse state of dealing with Allies. How about making a deal with me? I want to take over command of your fleet in exchange of providing you with aid." Toshiaki introduced himself.

"WHAT!? Why should we trust you?" Souryuu displeases with Toshiaki to give her command over all shipgirls.

"Do you have a choice? Allies are my enemy and your fleet caught in between our war… I can leave your fleet to your fate if I want to… but I refused and come to your aid."

"Why…"

"Look… we don't have much time. Your fleet is dying and we need to act fast. Do you agree with my deal?"

"I guess that I have no choice. It is a deal. What is your command?" Souryuu feels uncomfortable accepting the human's aid.

"Do you have any fast boats?"

"Yes, we do. Why?"

"We are going to use 'borrow a knife to kill' tactics," Toshiaki smirked.

* * *

**Oh well… Sakura Empire is going to wreck harder than Azur Lane. Despite Sakura Empire have torpedoes based and superior carrier, Allies trumped them using their advanced technology, air superiority and versatile weaponry. So how are they going to turn the tides?**


End file.
